


Моя чужая жизнь

by Schmetti



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmetti/pseuds/Schmetti
Summary: события происходят после "Мое чужое пламя". бета thegamed





	1. Chapter 1

Сквало до сих пор не позвонил. 

Занзас налил себе и спустился в гостиную. 

Со своими делами Сквало закончил еще вчера, а прилететь он должен был сегодня утром. Занзас начинал злиться, у него было полно срочных дел, которые он бы хотел обсудить со Сквало, но тот, как назло, куда-то запропастился. 

— Тебе не писал? 

Луссурия отрицательно покачал головой и снова защелкал пультом — на широком экране мелькали картинки новостей. 

«Частный самолет Гольфстрим 650 потерпел крушение, заходя на посадку в аэропорту Неаполя…»  
Занзас хлебнул из бокала. Закашлялся. 

«По предварительным данным на борту находились пять человек. Все пассажиры и экипаж погибли, причина крушения пока не известна, ведется следствие». 

— Быстро, — Занзас махнул рукой на экран и опустился в кресло. 

В горле будто набился ком из ваты. Занзас осушил стакан и грохнул им об подлокотник кресла. Занзас слышал, как Луссурия звонил кому-то, расхаживая из угла в угол гостиной. Голос его становился все тише, пока Луссурия не замолчал окончательно и не повернулся к Занзасу. 

— Ну? 

— Занзас… — он запнулся, лицо его было серым. 

— Говори. — Занзас сжал стакан в руке. Стекло было нестерпимо горячим. — Говори, блядь! И проваливай.  
— Это он. 

Стекло хрустнуло в руке, осколки и кровь смешались со вспыхнувшим пламенем. Занзас поднялся, опрокинув кресло. 

Он не знал, сколько времени прошло с того момента, как он услышал ответ. Сколько прошло с тех пор, как он поднялся к себе и достал виски из бара. На улице уже было темно, а в особняке — тихо, потому что, кажется, все ждали, когда Занзас хоть как-то отреагирует на новости.  
Закравшаяся надежда на то, что все — большая чудовищная ошибка, таяла с каждым кругом, который описывала стрелка старых часов на стене.  
Этого мудака больше не было.  
Занзас больше его никогда не увидит.  
Занзас чувствовал, как просыпается внутри ярость и как начинает пульсировать пламя, биться в такт участившемуся пульсу.  
Больше никогда. 

Кровь загоралась в венах, выжигала кислород, Занзас чувствовал, что задыхается от наполняющего его пламени. Пот стекал со лба в глаза. Занзас тер их руками, на внутренней стороне век плясали бордовые блики.  
Когда Занзас открыл глаза, комната была освещена ярко-красными всполохами. А потом все исчезло. Завертелось в огненном водовороте. Занзас больше ничего не видел, он ощущал, что его разрывает на куски от боли и жара, на куски от отчаяния и злобы. 

Мусор не мог вот так взять и умереть.  
Ебаный, блядь, мусор, не мог так просто оставить его одного.  
Занзас стоял, объятый своим пламенем, и события последних дней проносились в его памяти. От этого становилось еще невыносимее. Сквало уехал на миссию всего сутки назад — всего-то и надо было – пристрелить какого-то важного чиновника, ставившего палки в колеса заинтересованным лицам. Плевое дело. Сквало ухмыльнулся тогда, оскалился и спросил: Будешь скучать?  
И Занзас рассмеялся. Вот еще, скучать, если расставались всего на сутки. Сказал ему возвращаться быстрее.  
А теперь — все.  
Нихуя он не вернется.  
Комната даже не горела — оплывала. Пламя впитывало в себя предметы вокруг, стелилось под ногами, облизывало руки и лицо Занзаса. Оно было горячим, колючим, оно жгло, будто ввинчивалось болтами в кожу, внутрь, разъедало, как кислота. 

Занзас не мог успокоиться ― и не хотел. Если бы рядом был Сквало, такого бы не случилось, но сейчас пламя будто ожило и, почувствовав, что Сквало нет, взбунтовалось. Больше нет его части, той самой важной части, которая сначала была ему чужой, но потом стала такой необходимой.  
Занзас закрыл глаза. Пламя Сквало было прохладным. Он вспоминал, как оно текло по его пальцам, как впитывалось в кожу и смешивалось с его собственным, делая сильнее и стабильнее. Ладонь Сквало была горячей, в отличие от его пламени.  
Занзас вспоминал. Оно было таким текучим и пластичным, как вода, как сам Сквало. Занзас почти ощущал то, что помнил, но оттого горче было понимать, что это совсем ненадолго. Ощущения забываются очень быстро.  
Сквало был тем, без кого Занзас себя не представлял.  
Сквало был всем.  
Пожар вокруг потух. Занзас стоял посреди разрушенной комнаты.  
За окном тихо чернела ночь. 

*** 

Время текло. Кто-то приходил, уходил, говорил с Занзасом. Он отвечал и тут же забывал, о чем была речь, кто стучался к нему и кого он посылал к дьяволу. Среди водоворота событий как-то отложилось в памяти, что личности погибших были установлены, и сомнений теперь не оставалось.  
И Занзас мог сто раз сказать два этих отвратительных слова, но все не мог поверить.  
Сквало, может, и был заменим — любой человек заменим, — но для Занзаса больше никто не годился. 

Он проснулся однажды утром, когда за окном еще клубился ночной туман. Занзас вспомнил, что всю неделю стоял туман. Или он был у него в голове.  
Хотелось пить или выпить — Занзас встал с постели и задумчиво посмотрел на початую бутылку виски. Налил себе минералки и подошел к окну. 

Видимость была хреновая — через пару метров контуры предметов плыли и исчезали в молочно-белой дымке.  
Занзас открыл окно. Воздух был свежим и густым.  
Неожиданная мысль посетила Занзаса — он и раньше, на пьяную голову думал, что делать, но сейчас она оформилась и стала такой ясной, что больше ждать было нельзя. Занзас быстро оделся и выбежал из комнаты вниз, пара офицеров шарахнулась в сторону, когда он столкнулся с ними на лестнице. Внизу было тихо, все будто забились в свои норы. 

— Блядь. Где все?! Луссурия? 

Тот появился из коридора, ведущего на кухню, почти сразу, будто никуда не уходил, ждал Занзаса с того самого неудачного дня.  
Луссурия скользнул взглядом по комнате и остановился на Занзасе. Смотрел въедливо, так что Занзас почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. А потом облегчение скользнуло по лицу Луссарии. Он улыбнулся. 

— Босс. 

— Твоя рожа слишком счастливая. 

Занзас вытащил из кармана ключи и покрутил их на пальце. 

— Куда-то собрался? ― с интересом спросил Луссурия. По его голосу не было понятно ― одобряет ли он действия Занзаса. Кажется, он все еще считал Занзаса бомбой замедленного действия. 

— Да. Поедешь со мной. 

Луссурия шагнул к нему и открыл рот, чтобы что-то спросить, но Занзас оборвал его: 

— Молча. 

Они вышли на улицу. В голове забилась мысль о том, что уже успела наступить осень.

— Какое сегодня число? 

— Седьмое октября. 

Занзас кивнул. Неделю назад были похороны. Занзас, закрывшись, просидел у себя в кабинете весь день. Он думал, что если увидит гроб, то в нем окончательно что-то сломается. Он ебнется.  
Занзас завел машину. Знакомое ощущение руля под пальцами разбудило забытое спокойствие и уверенность, которые появлялись всегда, когда Занзас водил машину. Мрачное настроение отравляло эти чувства.  
Луссурия уселся рядом и защелкал кнопками на приборной панели. Заголосило радио.  
Занзас ничего не сказал, только крепче сжал руль и вбил координаты в навигатор. 

— Куда мы едем, Занзас? — обеспокоенно спросил Луссурия. 

Занзас повернулся к нему и невесело ухмыльнулся. 

— К Джессо. 

Бьякурана Занзас не встречал очень давно. Пожалуй, пару лет точно. Они виделись мельком на каком-то юбилее, обмолвились парой слов и разошлись по своим делам. Никто не стремился иметь с Бьякураном общих дел, еще не забыли тот геморрой, который однажды доставил всем Бьякуран.  
Занзас долго размышлял о том, не совершает ли ошибку, связываясь с Бьякураном. Он продолжал думать об этом всю дорогу, пропуская мимо ушей то, что говорил Луссурия. И чем больше перебирал в уме возможные варианты, тем больше Занзас был уверен с своем решении. 

Дом Бьякурана был похож на крепость. И хотя Занзас был тут впервые, он осматривался без интереса. Машину пришлось бросить у внешних ворот. Занзас подошел к датчику пропускной системы и приставил к нему кольцо. Вспыхнуло пламя ярости, и дверь отворилась.  
«Добро пожаловать», ― поприветствовал их электронный голос после того, как Луссурия повторил те же действия. У Бьякурана стояла последняя версия охранной системы, которая, наверное, обошлась ему в кучу бабок. Занзас считал, некоторым просто некуда было девать деньги. 

Они дошли до высоких дверей — им открыл парень, похожий на обычного дворецкого. Занзас отпихнул его в сторону и вошел. 

— Где Червелло? — спросил он, оглядываясь по сторонам. 

— Не разочаровывай и не говори, что ты только ради них приехал. — Бьякуран, как всегда отвратительно жизнерадостный, стоял у лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж. 

— Надо поговорить, — сказал Занзас. — Не откажусь выпить, спасибо, что предложил.

— Пошли, — Бьякуран повернулся и направился наверх. 

— Жди меня здесь, — бросил Занзас Луссурии, тот кивнул и уселся на диван. 

Бьякуран молчал, пока они не поднялись в его кабинет. 

— Кофе, чай, виски? ― повернулся он к Занзасу. Улыбка, будто приклеенная, так и не сошла с его с лица.  
Занзас, не дождавшись приглашения, развалился в кресле напротив Бьякурана. 

— Сам как думаешь? 

Червелло принесла ему виски и замерла за спиной Бьякурана. Занзас нахмурился. 

— Разговор не для посторонних. Убирайся. 

Она не сдвинулась с места, Занзас вдруг ощутил приступ злости. Сжал подлокотники кресла, сдерживаясь, чтобы не вышвырнуть Червелло за порог, но Бьякуран, кажется, заметил, насколько Занзас серьезен, и попросил ее выйти. 

Занзас рассматривал его. Бьякуран ничуть не изменился за прошедшие годы, и Занзас по-прежнему испытывал к нему чувства, граничащие с неприязнью. Бьякуран сидел напротив и улыбался, хотя черт знает, о чем он думал на самом деле. Может, о новой попытке захватить мир. Занзас засунул свое раздражение подальше, пусть думает о чем угодно, только помог бы, — Занзасу было похер сейчас на всех, кроме себя. 

— Если ты думаешь, что я занимаюсь некромантией, то тебе лучше к Вендиче, — губы Бьякурана снова растянулись в добродушной улыбке. Он не переставал пялиться на Занзаса так же нагло, как и сам Занзас на него. 

— Занятная идея, но я еще не настолько ебнулся. 

— Разное говорят в последнее время... 

Занзас стиснул стакан. 

— Ну-ну, прекрати. Людям же надо о чем-то говорить. Так ты все-таки пришел из-за Сквало?  
Имя, произнесенное им, показалось совершенно чужим. Занзас вздрогнул. Будто совсем о постороннем человеке говорили. 

— Тогда что ты от меня хочешь? 

— Найди мне такого же. ― Бьякуран ослабил галстук, но не перестал улыбаться. ― Сэкономим время ― ты можешь не врать мне, убеждая, что больше этим не занимаешься. Мои ребята постоянно замечают возмущения магнитного поля на тех территориях, которые тебе принадлежат. 

— Мало ли что я могу делать… 

— Назови любую цену. 

— Ты даже не поторгуешься? А вдруг я захочу твою жизнь? 

— Нахуй тебе моя жизнь? 

— И то правда. А с тобой приятно иметь дело. 

— Ну так что? ― прервал его Занзас. — Меньше слов и больше дела. 

— Найти тебе Сквало, который будет похож на Сквало из этого мира? И что дальше? Ты хочешь его сюда? И эти люди когда-то осуждали меня за то, что я всего-то… 

— Хочу. Это возможно? 

— Посмотрим. Я ничего не могу обещать. И мне потребуется некоторое время. Сам понимаешь, восемь миллиардов миров… 

Занзас кивнул. 

— Даже не думай наебать меня. Когда мне приехать снова? 

— Я сам позвоню. 

*** 

Бьякуран скинул координаты через неделю. 

Занзас сорвался сразу ― и один. В этот раз мысль о том, что придется ехать в одиночестве, когда они чаще всего они ездили со Сквало, глушила другая, приятная, что Сквало с ним вернется.  
Бьякуран бы не стал просто так назначать встречу в другом месте ― он не любил покидать свою основную базу, и если он решил выбраться куда-то еще, то это явно было не просто так. 

Бьякуран ждал недалеко от обшарпанного бетонного забора, покрытого граффити и обнесенного колючей проволокой. Широкие ворота, предназначенные для въезда тяжелой техники, были заперты. Путь к ним закрывала наваленная перед ними груда гальки.  
Машину Бьякуран припарковал тут же, и высокая пожелтевшая трава доставала до середины дверей.  
Бьякуран стоял, опершись на капот, и жмурился, подставляя лицо солнцу. Погода радовала, казалось, лето решило вернуться.  
За тонированными стеклами машины Занзас заметил движение. Дернулся, выхватывая из-за пояса беретту, но спустя пару секунд дверь открылась, и к ним вышел Шоичи. Занзас хмыкнул. Шоичи смущенно поздоровался. 

— Он не проболтается. 

— С чего ты решил, что я хочу держать все в тайне? 

— Если бы не хотел, притащил с собой кого-нибудь. Ты же знаешь, что это не очень законно.  
Занзас рассмеялся. Это было совсем незаконно. На встрече альянса было решено, что любая деятельность, ставящая под угрозу жизнь в этом и других мирах, запрещена. 

За этим следили. Хотя, конечно, определить, что это именно такие действия, было очень трудно. Электромагнитные возмущения могли быть вызваны любыми опытами, не только путешествиями между мирами и во времени. 

— Почему ты не обратился к Бовино? Не проще было вернуться в прошлое и попытаться спасти его? 

— Совсем за идиота держишь? 

Занзас в первую очередь подумал именно о таком варианте. Но путешествие в прошлое было еще рискованнее. Если бы Занзасу это удалось, и он каким-то образом предупредил бы Сквало о том, что он погибнет, события бы пошли по сценарию, который нельзя было бы просчитать. В этом смысле найти Сквало в другом мире было куда безопаснее, чтобы жизнь всех вокруг не пошла по пизде из-за перемен в прошлом. Играть со временем Занзас не хотел. Чем грозит ему нынешний план, он пока представлял слабо. 

— Пошли, расскажу все по дороге, — сказал Бьякуран и, сунув руки в карманы, отправился к боковой двери у ворот. Дверь открылась ключом ― Занзас даже не помнил, когда он в последний раз видел такие самые обычные ключи. Это место построили очень давно. 

Они оказались внутри. Серые амбары тянулись по всей территории, образуя между собой длинные прямые улицы. Занзас хмуро оглядывался по сторонам. Кажется, этим местом уже долгое время никто не пользовался. В заблуждении Занзас пребывал ровно столько, сколько понадобилось, чтобы зайти внутрь одного из амбаров. Щелкнул датчик движения, и темнота рассеялась в резанувшем по глазам свете ламп. Занзас зажмурился, прикрывая глаза рукой, и посмотрел вниз.  
Под ногами блестел начищенный кафель. 

Бьякуран уверенно направился в одну из боковых дверей. Комната оказалась пуста, за исключением нескольких стульев, которые жались к дальней стене, и импровизированного стола, сделанного из картонной коробки. Высоко на стене было мутное зарешеченное окно. 

Бьякуран уселся на один из стульев, Занзас устроился рядом с ним и Шоичи. 

— Я нашел подходящий мир, ― не стал тянуть Бьякуран. ― Там, где ущерб будет минимален и откуда Сквало сможет отправиться сюда. 

— У вас будет где-то полтора дня, чтобы все провернуть. Если задержитесь — мир просто выкинет вас, не факт, что обратно сюда, а не куда-нибудь еще. Надо быть очень осторожным и вносить изменения по минимуму.  
— То, что я собираюсь делать, — это не изменения? 

Шоичи повернулся в Бьякурану, чтобы что-то сказать, но тот жестом заставил его замолчать.  
Занзас рассмеялся. Плевать, что произойдет с тем миром, ему нужен был Сквало — иначе он скоро свихнется. Нужен, и Занзас вернет его себе. 

— Все очень просто: мы отправляем тебя в другой мир, ты решаешь свои проблемы и заодно мои — так уж совпало, что наши интересы сходятся. И это я буду считать оплатой за помощь. 

— Что тебе надо? 

— Сущую безделицу. Когда ты перенесешься, окажешься там, где будет Сквало, так как машину я все-таки настрою на него. Предмет, который тебе надо забрать, — в этом месте, ― Бьякуран неопределенно махнул рукой. ― Я не знаю, будет ли оно в точности похоже на эти склады, но он будет здесь. Квадратная коробка со стороной примерно пятнадцать сантиметров, деревянная, закрыта на замок. Ее не открывать и лишний раз не трясти. Вот и все, ― улыбнулся он. 

— Откуда я буду знать, что не притащу какую-нибудь заразу в этот мир и не сдохну, после того, как отдам ее тебе? 

— Ты увидишь Сквало, что тебе еще нужно? 

Ладно, Бьякуран был психом, но выбирать не приходилось. Занзас посмотрел на Шоичи ― вот кто не умеет скрывать своих эмоций, ― но ничего странного не заметил. Шоичи нервничал, но не больше, чем обычно. 

— Когда начнем? 

— Если ты не против, то прямо сейчас. 

Занзас кивнул. Он ненавидел пустую болтовню, да и разбираться он предпочитал на месте. Все равно всего не предусмотришь. 

— Вытяните руку, пожалуйста. 

Шоичи защелкнул пластиковый браслет на запястье Занзаса и ответил на его вопросительный взгляд: 

— Оно блокирует вредное воздействие на тело во время перемещения. Вот еще один. 

— С твоей коробкой ничего не случится? ― Занзас сунул второй браслет для ― он надеялся ― Сквало в карман. 

— Нет. Перед тем, как вы отправитесь, наденешь ему на руку, если, конечно, отправитесь. 

Занзас даже мысли не допускал, что вернется один. 

— Как только устройство будет готово переместить вас обратно, зажжется красный датчик, как сейчас. Чтобы браслет сработал, нужно нажать на кнопку на внутренней стороне. Он может сработать сам, если не нажать, но лучше этого не дожидаться. Не обязательно ты снова окажешься здесь, скорее всего ― недалеко отсюда.  
Занзас кивнул. 

— Почему ты выбрал тот мир? Из-за своей коробки? 

— Потому что в том мире ты все еще в колыбели. И, честно, если у тебя и есть шанс уговорить Сквало отправиться с тобой, то только при таком раскладе. 

Занзас его понимал. И понимал, что ворваться в чью-то жизнь и попросить бросить все будет сложно. Если Сквало будет все устраивать, то он ни за что не согласится покинуть свой мир. 

— Почему я все еще в колыбели? 

— Не знаю. Можешь спросить у того Сквало. Мои расчеты касались только рисков и совпадений. Я рассматривал возможности исходов событий, люди и их судьбы мне не интересны. 

Занзас повертел браслет на запястье. Только сейчас он заметил, что от него исходило едва заметное темное свечение. 

— Я готов. Что мне нужно делать? 

— Стой тут. Не двигайся. ― Бьякурану нравилось командовать. 

Шоичи достал из кармана пульт и защелкал кнопками. 

— Когда все вокруг начнет смазываться в одно пятно, постарайтесь не дышать. Это не займет много времени. И будьте готовы ко всему. 

Занзас замер в ожидании. Он пропустил тот момент, когда детали окружающих предметов начали размываться, а контуры ― плыть. Он почувствовал головокружение и потом ― боль, прошившую виски. Занзас сжал в кармане второй браслет и задержал дыхание. 

Ему казалось, он потерял сознание: вокруг была серость, вязкое онемение охватило его руки и ноги. Холод сковал грудь, и даже если бы Занзас теперь хотел дышать, то не смог бы. Паника разливалась по телу медленно, но не успел Занзас окончательно потеряться в чувствах и мыслях, как все разом закончилось.  
На него обрушилась стена дождя.  
Был серый вечер, Занзас стоял посреди поля, заросшего высокой травой.  
Занзас огляделся и понял, что знал это место. Он стер с лица воду, заливающую глаза, и пошел к дороге. Впереди, минутах в двадцати ходьбы, должна была находиться старая тренировочная база Варии. 

Занзас не ошибся.  
База была заброшенной, но раз прибор Бьякурана был изначально настроен на Сквало, то, значит, тот был где-то рядом.  
Бьякуран говорил, что время тут и в его мире текло совершенно одинаково.  
Сквало должно было быть столько же лет, сколько и его Сквало. Занзас знал, что он мог быть тут любым, но привычная картинка не уходила из головы.  
Занзас готов был его увидеть, так думал. Сердце бешено колотилось в предвкушении встречи. Занзас сразу решил, что не будет рассказывать Сквало много и сразу, иначе тот Сквало посчитает его психом ― любой бы на его месте посчитал.  
Этот Сквало должен быть совершенно чужим. У этого Сквало совершенно другие воспоминания. Но пламя Занзаса билось с пульсом в ожидании ― почувствовать пламя Сквало. Желание было настолько сильным, что Занзас сгорал от нетерпения. Он шел быстро, не разбирая дороги, злой, промокший под ливнем за считанные секунды. Дорога казалась чудовищно долгой, пока Занзас глубоко не задумался и за размышлениями сам не заметил, как подошел совсем близко. Какого черта Сквало тут забыл? Тренировался?  
Сквало всегда устраивал тренировочный зал в варийском особняке, куда-то еще он уезжал, только если у него была тренировка с Такеши. И то, не потому что им не хватало места, а потому что многих в Варии напрягало присутствие человека из Вонголы.  
В прошлый раз Занзас со Сквало сильно разнесли зал, тренируя новую совместную технику, но его уже отремонтировали.  
Все же интересно было, насколько они будут отличаться. Бьякуран заверял, что разница будет минимальной, насколько возможно. 

Занзас не знал, где искать Сквало.  
Он шел по коридорам, распахивая те двери, которые еще держались на петлях.  
Ему казалось, что за ним наблюдают. Или это были остаточные воспоминания о том времени, когда его похитила парочка придурков Джо. 

Занзас наткнулся на него, когда выходил из-за угла. Не успел вытащить из-за спины беретту, как получил удар под дых и в челюсть. А потом ему в грудь уперлось острие меча. 

— Кто ты такой и какого черта ты тут забыл? 

Сквало был совсем такой же. 

— А сам как думаешь? — криво усмехнулся Занзас. 

Стычка отрезвила, прорвала поток тревожных мыслей. Теперь Занзас чувствовал захлестывающую его радость.  
Сквало щурился, и Занзас видел, как меняются эмоции на его лице. С недоверия на удивление и злость. 

— Кто тебя послал? Луссурия? Я же сказал, что его шуточки не подействуют. Я выполняю свою часть уговора, они — свою. Не лезут ко мне лишний раз. 

— Я не знаю, какого хера происходит между тобой и этим пидарасом, но нам надо поговорить. 

Занзас отступил в сторону. Сквало шагнул за ним, так и не отставив меч. 

— Я не шутка и не гребаная иллюзия, как ты сейчас, наверное, думаешь. Я объясню. Ты знаешь, что можно путешествовать из одного мира в другой? 

Сквало опустил меч. 

— Допустим, — криво усмехнулся Сквало и кивнул в сторону бокового коридора. Занзас слышал в голосе Сквало сомнение. — Налево. Потом прямо. Имей в виду, я прирежу тебя сразу, если мне что-то не понравится. 

 

Занзас чувствовал на своем затылке знакомый тяжелый взгляд. Слышал шаги. Он закрыл глаза — ощущения подводили его, он мог почти обмануться тем, что просто не виделся со Сквало пару недель. А теперь — вот он. Идет за ним. 

Они зашли в небольшую комнату, Сквало включил свет. Кажется, раньше тут хранили оружие.  
— Садись, — Сквало кивнул на стул. Занзас завалился в кресло и с ухмылкой наблюдал, как Сквало начинает беситься. 

— Есть что выпить? 

— Не наглей. Я все еще не знаю, кто ты. 

— Меня зовут Занзас. Мне кажется, тебе должно быть знакомо это имя. Если пропустить занудный рассказ о том, что существует восемь миллиардов миров и то, как я оказался здесь… Я пришел, чтобы… 

Нет, Сквало нельзя было говорить, что Занзас пришел за ним. 

— В этом мире есть кое-что, что мне очень нужно. 

Сквало кивнул, ожидая продолжения, но Занзас решил больше ничего не говорить. Сквало любопытный, Занзас не мог отказать ему в удовольствии устроить допрос. 

— Как ты нашел это место? 

— Случайно. У нас тоже есть такая база. Меня просто выбросило сюда, и я подумал, что, может быть, тут кто-то есть. Но я не знаю, насколько наши миры похожи. Моя вещь находится в старой базе Миллефиоре. Я заберу и свалю, ― сказал Занзас. ― Не хочешь помочь? 

— С какой стати? 

— Просто так? 

Сквало ухмыльнулся. 

― Я бы мог рассказать тебе что-нибудь интересное о своем мире. А ты ― о своем. Неужели тебе не интересно?  
— Нет, ― конечно, Сквало врал. Занзас слишком хорошо знал его. ― Но я, пожалуй, поеду с тобой, чтобы убедиться, что ты потом уберешься отсюда. 

Пусть называет это как угодно.  
— У тебя есть машина? Туда ехать пару часов.  
Сквало кивнул и быстро натянул на себя черную куртку. Занзас признал в ней варийскую форму самого старого образца. Фыркнул, но промолчал. 

Дверь мерседеса была помята в нескольких местах. Занзас с трудом сдержался, чтобы не усесться за руль. Сквало отстегнул меч и кинул его на заднее сидение. Повернул ключ зажигания. Взревел мотор. 

— Куда ехать? 

— На шоссе и на север, — сказал Занзас. 

Его снова начали занимать мысли: этот Сквало вел себя так похоже на Сквало из мира Занзаса. И лихачил точно так же ― даже не такой раздолбанной дороге. Занзас несколько раз ловил его взгляд в зеркале заднего вида, но Сквало ничего не говорил. Ехать с ним было привычно, но отчего-то неуютно. 

— Я здесь есть? 

Сквало шумно выдохнул. 

— Ты в колыбели, — сказал он. — Кто освободил тебя в твоем мире? 

— Тимотео. 

— Его убили в битве с Бьякураном. 

Ох и нихрена себе. То есть Бьякуран и тут успел испортить всем жизнь. 

Наверное, говорить о том, кто помог Занзасу попасть сюда, пока не стоило. 

— А Савада Цунаеши? 

— Кто это? 

Занзас усмехнулся. Этот мир нравился ему, несмотря на то, что тревога и напряжение не покидали. Занзас никак не мог определиться, чтобы точнее описать свои ощущения. Было все время зябко, будто ему продолжали лить за шиворот холодную дождевую воду. Занзас был здесь чужим. 

Однако все перечеркивал огромный плюс ― тут не было тех, кто неимоверно его бесил. 

— То есть, меня некому освободить из колыбели. 

Сквало кивнул. 

— Я еще жив? — Сквало удивленно посмотрел на него, и Занзас невесело пояснил: ― А что ты хотел? Я не знаю, можно ли пробыть в колыбели пятнадцать лет и потом остаться нормальным ― и вообще живым. Я после восьми лет нихера бы не пришел в себя, если бы не Луссурия. 

Сквало не задал вопросов. Выходит, Луссурия и тут мог лечить. 

— Я не знаю, что сейчас с Занзасом. Нельзя обследовать каким-то образом тело и сказать точно. 

Они выехали на шоссе, и теперь машины проносились мимо по встречке, обдавая их фонтанами грязных брызг. Через мокрые стекла замелькали огни придорожных забегаловок. 

— Не жрал с утра, — сказал Занзас. 

Сквало, проехав еще немного, нехотя свернул на обочину.  
В кафе под мигающей неоновой вывеской Занзас бы не зашел даже в худшие дни, но сейчас ему было почти все равно. Ощущение сна не проходило. Ощущение жестокое, расковыривающее едва затянувшиеся раны. Он видел Сквало, говорил со Сквало, хотел к нему притронуться, но Сквало от него ничего не было нужно. И если бы не любопытство, то он бы не потащился с ним за какой-то вещью. Или если бы не скука. 

Они сели за столик в самом углу. Заляпанное меню Занзас толком и не листал, не до него было. Он теперь думал, что остановиться здесь было глупой идеей — ему кусок в горло сейчас не полезет. Ощущение от пустоты, гложущее, безнадежное, он перепутал с голодом.  
Сквало смотрел на него, когда думал, что Занзас не замечает. Занзас хотел смотреть на него в ответ, но делал вид, что ему все равно. Принесли еду, и Занзас набросился на нее, лишь бы отвлечься и не наделать ошибок в самом начале. 

Главное, чтобы Сквало ничего не почувствовал, не заподозрил. Когда Занзас не договаривал ― Сквало сразу чувствовал и бесился. Поэтому Занзас одергивал себя и призывал все свое терпение: Сквало не видел его пятнадцать лет. В последний раз ему было шестнадцать. Он бы сам, наверное, не верил. Не доверял. 

— Ты в Варии? 

— Да, — после колебаний ответил Сквало. 

— Капитан? — очевидно, Сквало удивился этому вопросу. 

— Нет. Почему спрашиваешь? 

— В моем мире Сквало был капитаном. 

— Был? 

Блядь. 

Занзас придвинул к себе тарелку и стал резать отбивную. 

— Он разбился в авиакатастрофе, — сказал Занзас и выжидающе уставился на Сквало. Он ничуть не изменился в лице. Занзас бы не знал, как сам отреагировал на свою смерть — хоть и в другом мире.  
Сквало молчал, а потом протянул руку к френч-прессу и налил себе кофе.  
Может, Сквало и правда было все равно. Но Занзас от всего этого не ел ― давился, и в тот бесконечный момент кусок не лез ему в горло. Сквало не мог быть настолько безразличным. 

— После того, как я победил Тира, Вария перешла ко мне. Я пробыл капитаном недолго, потом у меня перестало хватать времени, я искал способ вытащить тебя — своего Занзаса — из колыбели. 

— Их нет, — оборвал его Занзас. — Если Тимотео в твоем мире уже сдох, а Савада Цунаеши никогда не рождался.  
Сквало с сомнением посмотрел на него. 

— Я не верю. 

Занзас рассмеялся. 

— Мы так похожи.— Они были похожи. Сквало всегда был упертым. ― Когда мне говорят, что нет никаких вариантов — я тоже не верю. До последнего. Пока в морду не шарахнет реальностью. Ты можешь сколько угодно надеяться, что вытащишь его, а я — сколько угодно думать, что мой Сквало однажды вернется, но в итоге у нас у каждого есть по трупу — в добавок к морю ебучей самоуверенности. 

Сквало ничего не ответил, но Занзас знал, что прав. И Сквало, хоть и будет все отрицать, в конце концов согласится. 

Главное, чтобы не было поздно. 

 

*** 

Кофе горчил.  
Сквало высыпал в кружку еще ложку сахара и сделал глоток.  
Занзас сидел напротив, и это казалось Сквало сюрреализмом. С путешествиями между мирами, злодеями и обязательно важным заданием. Сквало уже отвык от такого — все это обещал ему Занзас до того, как попасть в колыбель. А сейчас перед ним сидел другой, и — нет, не обещал, — Сквало казалось, что у них может быть второй шанс. Он много раз представлял, что могло бы случиться дальше, если бы не попытка захватить Вонголу. А сейчас в их мире даже причина исчезла — после смерти Тимотео Вонгола просуществовала ровно два месяца, а потом развалилась. Без наследника она превратилась в кусок мяса, который тут же растерзали акулы пожаднее и покрупнее. Самый большой кусок на правах победителя получил Джессо. Хранители исчезли — нечего было больше хранить и охранять. 

Сквало отчего-то считал, что все вот-вот должно закончиться. Что случится какая-нибудь херня небесная, и они все сдохнут. Потому что они затеялись во времени, и мир, в котором они жили, становился ущербным.  
Сквало думал, что с Занзасом все было бы по-другому. 

А теперь другой Занзас сидел пред ним и ничего не обещал. Не предлагал. Он кромсал отбивную и задавал ничего не значащие вопросы. Просто явился сюда за какой-то своей вещью и чтобы пожрать, будто это было в порядке вещей — путешествовать по мирам ради такой ерунды. И это бесило. Сквало был человеком дела.  
Он ждал, пока Занзас доест. Рассматривал его, не сильно заметные в полумраке забегаловки шрамы на лице и на руках. Занзас будто почувствовал, о чем Сквало думает. 

— Они остались после колыбели. По всему телу. Они темнеют, когда меня что-то злит, — сказал Занзас. — Почему у тебя нет колец? 

— Я их не ношу. 

Занзас кивнул и встал, кинув на стол пару купюр из бумажника. 

— Пошли. У меня осталось не так много времени, хрен знает, что еще может случиться. 

 

В этот раз машину вел Занзас. Он откуда-то знал дорогу, будто каждый день ездил на базы Бьякурана. Сквало удивился, когда Занзас свернул на едва заметном повороте, а потом они съехали с шоссе и направились в сторону сереющих садов. Дождь так и не прекратился. 

Сквало переживал подобное уже много раз. Только на месте Занзаса сидел он сам, а рядом ― очередной врач или профессоришка какой-нибудь квантовой или молекулярной, мать ее, физики, безусловно подающий надежды. Сквало искал их повсюду, едва появлялось сомнение, что есть еще кто-то, помимо Тимотео, способный вытащить Занзаса из колыбели, Сквало не медлил ни минуты. Иногда приходилось похищать, иногда с ним ехали по доброй воле, но каждый раз, когда претенденты-спасители видели, с чем им придется столкнуться, они одинаково разводили руками и получали свободу или пулю в лоб ― это зависело от того, сколько они успели наобещать Сквало и сколько ― сделать. 

― О чем задумался? 

― О старых знакомых… ― усмехнулся Сквало. 

― Все время, пока я нахожусь здесь, я ощущаю давление. 

Сквало кивнул и заметил удивленный взгляд Занзаса. 

― Так и есть. Все, кто обладает пламенем, чувствуют подобное. Все из-за Бьякурана. 

― Что он сделал здесь? Знаком с его изощренным… 

Сквало на пару секунд опустил окно ― в машину ворвался гулкий вечерний ветер ― и поднял его обратно. Снова стало тихо. 

― Пару лет назад о нем и не знал никто. Ничем непримечательная семья… приторговывали наркотиками и не высовывались. А потом появился Бьякуран, и все пошло по пизде. Против него выступил альянс, но они не продержались долго после того, как Бьякуран убил Тимотео. Позже Бьякуран расправился со многими семьями, но Варию оставил. Наверное, потому что я приказал парням не лезть в эти дела. 

― А они бы полезли? 

― Некоторые семьи предлагали нам альянс. 

― То есть, вы отсиделись? 

― Называй, как хочешь. 

― И что было потом? Где сейчас Бьякуран? 

― Сейчас ― не знаю. После того, как он убрал всех, кто ему мешал, он занялся каким-то мутными делами. Неделю над его базой стояла серая взвесь, потом опустилась густым туманом на землю вокруг и долго не проходила. В некоторых местах туман не улегся до конца до сих пор, можно увидеть даже в ясный день. 

― Ясный день? 

Сквало рассмеялся. 

― Они бывают. Бывали. Сейчас Бьякурана тут нет. Исчез почти сразу, как возникло то облако. Потом появилось давление: чем дольше пламя используешь ― тем сильнее чувствуешь давление. Если бы ты остался тут подольше и пообщался не только со мной ― заметил бы, что пламенем тут пользоваться не спешат. 

― А ты, как вообще? — Занзас хмурился. 

― Жить можно. 

 

Гравий хрустел под колесами, мелкие камешки стучали по дну машины. Сквало смотрел на руки Занзаса. Кольца тускло переливались, выхватывая из воздуха свет. После того, что с ним сделало пламя, Занзас продолжал им пользоваться. Сквало бы его возненавидел. Он и ненавидел. 

Занзас затормозил у конца посадки, когда стали видны серые стены базы.  
Он заглушил мотор и вышел. 

— Будешь ждать тут? 

— Еще чего, — оскалился Сквало и вышел из машины. Влезть на базу Бьякурана было бы интересно. 

Чем ближе они подходили, тем глуше стучало сердце. 

— Ты же вроде говорил, что она заброшена? ― Сквало с сомнением глянул на ворота, из которых выезжала машина. 

— Откуда я могу знать, я тут не живу. Проверять информацию всегда было твоей работой, — огрызнулся Занзас и сразу поправил себя: — Блядь, ну ты понял. 

Сквало шел за ним. Кажется, они с Занзасом неплохо спелись там, у него в мире. А потом одернул себя. Уже нет. Не спелись, все было в прошлом. Интересно, как Занзас это перенес? По его виду казалось, что он не сильно расстроен смертью Сквало. Может, это было давно? 

— Как попадем внутрь? 

Занзас кивнул на груду мусора, приваленного к забору. С другой стороны почти вплотную было какое-то здание. 

— Пролезем здесь. 

Сквало хотел спросить как, но Занзас уже подошел к стене. На кольце загорелось пламя, потом охватило руку. Оно было почти черным, густым, опасным, и Сквало захотелось до него дотронуться. 

— Даже не думай, — процедил сквозь зубы Занзас. Сквало отшатнулся и издалека наблюдал, как плавится стена в месте, куда подносил руку Занзас. Бетон оплывал, как воск, оголяя решетку арматуры, которая тут же раскалялась докрасна и стекала на землю. 

Занзас заглянул в получившуюся дыру — в нее вполне мог пролезть человек. 

— Через три метра направо стена сарая, там выбито окно. Пойдешь первым? 

Сквало молча проскользнул в лаз. Занзас отправился следом. 

 

Сарай был пустым, кажется, заходили сюда нечасто. Среди мусора на стеллажах были какие-то измерительные приборы, мониторы, одежда, смотанные огромными лохматыми кольцами провода, но больше всего Сквало заинтересовали две служебные машины, стоявшие посередине, на расчищенной от барахла площадке. Идеально, если нужно было перемещаться по такой большой территории. Они напоминали машинки для игроков в гольф. 

Сквало подошел к мутному окну и выглянул на улицу. 

— Пара охранников у соседнего склада, вооружены, еще одного вижу у здания напротив. 

— Быстро учишься, — оскалился Занзас. — Что думаешь делать? 

Сквало все еще смотрел в окно. 

Можно было перебить их, три человека — не проблема, но никто не знал, сколько их было на самом деле. Территория выглядела как не очень используемая, и, скорее всего, кроме охраны тут никого не было, но влипнуть в неприятности не хотелось. 

— Сюда едет машина, — сказал Сквало. Занзас глянул в окно и потащил Сквало за стеллаж ― в тот же момент ворота амбара заскрипели и начали автоматически открываться. 

Занзас зашептал: 

— План такой: разбирается с ними, берем машину, находим коробку и валим. Быстро. — Взгляд Занзаса горел нетерпением. 

— Тебе не кажется, что он несколько недоработан? 

— Это тоже было твоим де… блядь, я не могу перестать говорить так. 

Сквало было приятно, что он был настолько важен. Пусть даже в другом мире.  
Занзас притиснулся к нему ближе, в амбаре совсем посветлело ― двери открылись почти полностью. Сквало слышал его дыхание, спокойное, размеренное, будто Занзас на прогулку вышел; чувствовал на своей руке его пальцы, которые сжимали сильнее, чем надо, и только по этому Сквало мог судить, что Занзасу все же не чуждо волнение. Сквало не знал, насколько важно Занзасу получить эту вещь, но раз он полез сюда, не зная практически ничего, то оно того стоило. 

Машина въехала и остановилась, Сквало дернулся, но Занзас вжал его в стену. 

— Не дергайся. 

Он выждал подходящий момент. 

Сквало едва успел заметить, как Занзас выхватил беретту, выступил из-за стеллажа. Два выстрела — два трупа. 

— Пошли, — сказал Занзас и бросился к охранникам. Стянул с одного из них форменную куртку и надел на себя. В кармане нашелся пропуск. — Давай, шевелись. 

Сквало дважды просить не пришлось. 

Стекла машины давно не мыли, даже к лучшему. Видимость была отвратительной, но и их никто не мог заметить. Занзас сел за руль, коленками уткнулся в него, выругался и развернул машину обратно к воротам. Они еще не успели закрыться. 

— Куда нам, знаешь? 

— Примерно, — сказал Занзас. Хмыри у склада замерли, уставились на них, но потом помахали. Кажется, тому, что они отправились обратно, никто не удивился. — Нужно на главную улицу. Потом — направо. Там должен быть длинный склад. 

— Тут везде длинные склады, — огрызнулся Сквало. 

Занзас небрежно вел машину и казался расслабленным, но нахмуренные брови и цепкий взгляд говорили, что Сквало заблуждается.  
По дороге они заметили только пару охранников, которых тоже можно было без проблем убрать, но камеры наблюдения висели на каждом шагу. Сквало не знал, есть ли тут что-то важное, следят ли на самом деле за территорией, но испытывать судьбу не хотелось. 

 

***  
Расположение зданий было одинаковым — Бьякуран не отличился фантазией в этом мире, к счастью. Если так пойдет и дальше, то та загадочная коробка найдется именно там, где Бьякуран ее оставил. Занзас в такие счастливые совпадения верил с трудом: если где-то везет, то обязательно будет лажа в другом месте. 

Они остановились у самой двери склада: Занзас попытался подъехать как можно ближе. 

Внутри было пусто и пыльно. 

Занзас обернулся на крик Сквало мгновенно, успев выстрелить наугад — и промахнулся. Охранник бросился на него, Сквало поднырнул под руку Занзаса и ударил мечом. Тип осел на пол. Сзади послышался шум, и через дверь в противоположном конце комнаты ввалились еще трое. Занзас пристрелил одного, не дав подойти ближе. 

— Остальные — мои, — крикнул Сквало. 

Занзас рассмеялся, но мешать не стал. 

Сквало рванул вперед, наперерез. Было так привычно наблюдать за ним. Та легкость и опасность, исходящая от него, чувствовалась даже издалека. Сквало в любом бы из миров был таким, и Занзас наслаждался тем, что видел.  
Лезвие меча сверкнуло несколько раз, Занзас хоть и был уверен в том, что Сквало не промажет, но все равно держал противников на прицеле. 

Сквало повернулся, хищно улыбаясь, стряхнул кровь с меча и озвучил то, о чем думал Занзас пару минут назад: 

— Совсем не доверяешь? 

Он стоял, запутанные волосы стекали по плечам густыми молочными струями, на щеке виднелся след чужой крови, который Сквало уже успел нетерпеливо размазать ладонью. Занзас не знал, что ответить ему и уместны ли будут дружеские подколки. Сейчас Занзасу больше всяких слов хотелось притянуть его за воротник и впиться в губы. Пройтись языком по скулам, вжаться лицом в волосы и вдохнуть запах. 

— Нет, — таким же насмешливым тоном ответил Занзас. Наваждение пропало. Желание осталось. — Пошли, — бросил он и направился к двери, откуда раньше появились охранники. 

Они оказались в сквозной комнатушке, где размещался пункт наблюдения. Рябящие мониторы показывали склад и прилегающую территорию. Помещения были однотипными, но нужную комнату Занзас узнал бы из тысячи — то, что было действительно важно, Занзас не пропускал мимо ушей. Объяснения Бьякурана он слушал внимательно.  
Кажется, больше охраны внутри склада не было, Занзас никого не заметил. 

— Вот, — ткнул Занзас пальцем в монитор. — Сектор А, третий блок. Нам прямо, потом свернуть налево и еще раз налево. 

Комната нашлась быстро. Занзас бросился осматривать стеллажи, Сквало следил за входом, но никто так и не объявился. 

— Не считаешь странным? Что нас не преследуют. 

— Может, этот объект не так нужен Бьякурану, может, не осталось ничего важного… — Занзас осматривал попадающееся на пути барахло. — Хватит бездельничать, помоги мне. 

Сквало подошел к стеллажу у стены. 

— Что мы ищем? 

— Ящик. Маленький, деревянный. Не открывать, — бросил Занзас, и с удовольствием заметил, что Сквало кивнул и больше не задавал вопросов. 

Они прорылись в пыльном барахле минут пятнадцать, прежде чем Сквало окликнул Занзаса снова.  
Сквало стоял на нижней полке стеллажа, зацепившись локтем за перекладину, и стаскивал с самого верха грязную деревянную коробку. Занзас зажмурился — сначала ему показалось, что Сквало просто смахнул с нее пыль, и она повисла вокруг в воздухе.  
Теперь Занзас видел, от ящика исходило неяркое фиолетово-серое свечение. 

Сквало спрыгнул на землю и повертел коробку в руках. Занзас сделал шаг к нему и остановился, услышал скрип двери. 

— Ни с места! — В дверях появились еще трое или четверо — точно было не разобрать. Они целились в Сквало. — Положи коробку на землю и отойди к стене. 

Занзас глянул на Сквало — тот явно не собирался этого делать. Занзас прикинул расстояние до двери, до пистолета, который лежал на соседнем стеллаже. Сквало кивнул ему, показывая на замерших в двери охранников. Швырнул Занзасу коробку и рванул вперед, не оставляя им шансов. 

С тех пор, как Занзас взял коробку в руки, в голове застучало сильнее. И виски начало сдавливать сильнее, будто Занзас приблизился к тому, что ему не следовало трогать.  
Стало не по себе. 

Занзас сжимал темное дерево в руках и, несмотря на неподходящее место и время все равно думал только об одном: он ебнется, если Сквало откажется отправиться с ним.  
Занзас даже остался бы здесь, в этой дыре, если б мог, но Бьякуран ясно дал понять, что должен вернуться, и время его здесь сильно ограничено. Его слишком мало, если это последний шанс Занзаса видеть Сквало, говорить со Сквало.  
Завтра утром все закончится. 

Он смотрел, как сползают охранники под ноги Сквало, как он отпихивает их от входа. Его меч снова был в крови, а сам он выглядел намного счастливее, чем когда они только повстречались. 

— Давай убираться отсюда, — сказал Сквало. Занзас не стал возражать. 

 

Коробка лежала на заднем сидении старого мерседеса. Занзас часто на нее оглядывался, будто проверял ― не испарилась ли она.  
Он нее все так же исходило свечение, как если бы внутри заперли пламя тумана, и отблески прорывались через дерево. Коробка была надежно закрыта — для пятилетнего ребенка. Замок точно отвалился бы, если в него, например, пару раз выстрелить, но Занзасу было не настолько любопытно узнать, что там, чтобы рисковать.  
Сквало заметил, куда глядит Занзас. 

— Что это может быть за такая важная штука, чтобы ты поперся в другой мир? Ты делаешь это не просто так. 

Они пришли к тому, чего Занзас опасался. Сквало никогда не был дураком. 

— Мне обещали хорошо заплатить, — сказал Занзас. 

Сквало надавил на газ, и мотор злобно взревел. 

— Куда мы едем? 

— В одно место. Я бы мог выкинуть тебя посреди дороги, потому что у меня есть еще дела… Но сегодня мы неплохо развлеклись, поэтому я, пожалуй, буду благодарным. И подожду, пока ты не свалишь в свой мир.  
Занзас промолчал. 

Он рассматривал Сквало украдкой, и все его жесты были до одури знакомы. То, как Сквало вел машину, как злился, когда колеса буксовали по дороге, как давил на газ и сжимал зубы, тихо ругаясь. Даже слова были одинаковыми. Занзас откинул голову на подголовник и закрыл глаза. С тех пор, как он оказался здесь, его будто окатывало ледяной водой снова и снова — от отвращения к себе. Он не мог отказаться от задуманного. Он хотел, чтобы Сквало был с ним — хотел этого, хотел бы любого Сквало из любого мира. Лишь бы снова переживать моменты, как сегодня, когда грудь не сдавливала тоска и Занзас забывал, что его Сквало больше нет. 

Они въехали в маленький городок, машина запетляла по улицам. Занзас смотрел с окно. Солнце уже давно село, и свет из окон тускло окрашивал серо-зеленые лужайки перед домами в желтоватый цвет. 

Сквало потянулся вправо, откидывая козырек перед Занзасом. От Сквало пахло мокрой травой и дымом, хотя Занзас не видел, чтобы он курил. 

— Пошли. 

— Я думал, мы вернемся обратно. 

— Ошибался, — сказал Сквало, хмурясь, тыкая ключом в замочную скважину. Занзас стоял рядом.  
В таком домике могли жить благонадежные пенсионеры. Или маленькое дружное семейство. Вряд ли он принадлежал Сквало. Может, он решил не тащить его обратно на базу, потому что не доверял?  
Скорее всего так и было, и Сквало все еще подозревал, что Занзас пытается что-то разнюхать. Вария в этом мире была совсем не той, что в мире Занзаса, но и у них были свои тайны. И никто бы церемониться не стал, если бы возникли подозрения в утечке информации. Этот Сквало был мягче и рассудительнее. Или хотел таким казаться, не рубил с плеча и осторожничал.  
Занзас делал ему скидку: он и представить не мог, как херово было Сквало встретить его — через пятнадцать лет. Просто взять и встретить.  
Занзас бы на его месте тоже подозревал вся и всех. 

 

Сквало зажег в прихожей свет и, не разуваясь, прошел в дом. Занзас огляделся.  
Было чисто, но вряд ли в доме жили постоянно. Идеальное место, чтобы залечь на дно при необходимости. 

— Я был тут в последний раз полгода назад. Убирает соседка. Жратву вряд ли найдешь, — сказал Сквало, шаря по шкафам. — Но выпить есть. 

Занзас взял у него из руки бутылку. 

— Выпьешь со мной? 

— Боишься, что я прирежу тебя, когда ты надерешься? 

— Нет, — сказал Занзас и глотнул из горлышка, усаживаясь на дубовый кухонный стол. 

Сквало устроился рядом. 

— Зря, — ответил он и тоже выпил.  
По улице проехала машина, осветив окна фарами. 

Коробка стояла в коридоре — от нее все так же исходило свечение. Казалось, оно стало сильнее. Занзасу все так же было не по себе.  
Он поправил браслет на руке и, сделав еще глоток, спросил Сквало: 

— Хочешь отправиться со мной? 

Занзас почувствовал, как Сквало напрягся. 

— Откуда мне знать, что ты не обманываешь, и твой мир такой же? ― Сквало повернулся к нему и теперь смотрел в лицо. В рассеянном свете лампы очертания его плыли. Занзас вздохнул.  
— Ниоткуда, блядь. Тебе придется просто поверить. Иногда люди так делают.  
Сквало был похож на одичавшую собаку, которую выманивали куском мяса. И Занзас видел в его глазах страх, нерешительность и злость — как он посмел вообще заставлять его сомневаться во всем? А еще Занзас видел, что Сквало был доволен сегодняшним днем. Как бы ни скрывал, хотел казаться жестким, непреклонным, но Занзас чувствовал, что, стоит ему еще надавить, ― Сквало согласится.  
Занзас не собирался этого делать. Сквало должен был решить сам. 

Занзас выпил еще и передал бутылку Сквало. 

— Я бы составил тебе компанию и продолжил нашу охуенно увлекательную беседу, но лучше пойду в душ. Он тут есть? 

— Направо по коридору. 

Занзас слез со стола и быстро вышел из кухни, чувствуя, как Сквало смотрит ему в спину. 

Занзас закрыл дверь ванной комнаты на замок, включил душ и, опустив крышку унитаза, уселся на стульчак, уткнулся лицом в ладони. 

Он не знал, что все будет так сложно. Что все время он будет хотеть касаться Сквало, хотеть его пламя. Сквало не использовал пламя сегодня, это было даже к лучшему. Занзас знал, что, если увидит его, не сможет больше оставаться в стороне. Сквало будто чувствовал это и не давал перейти черту. Или черт знает, какие у него были причины, но Занзас был благодарен. Чем дольше он не увидит пламя, тем легче ему будет отпустить — все — отношения, воспоминания, то, во что превратилась его жизнь.  
Занзас поднял голову и вытянул перед собой руку. Разжал кулак. Пламя вспыхнуло мгновенно, никаких усилий не потребовалось. Оно снова стало привычного оранжево-бордового цвета, хотя еще несколько недель назад казалось совсем чистым, настоящим пламенем неба — из-за того, что смешивалось с пламенем Сквало. Занзас любил Сквало не из-за этого, не из-за того, что он спас ему жизнь, давал почувствовать себя полноценным из-за чистого пламени, ощутить, что давняя мечта могла бы сбыться. Занзас любил Сквало, потому что не мог не любить.  
Пламя вспыхивало и гасло, мерцало, как отблески свечей, вторило дыханию Занзаса. Занзас любил свое пламя. Он когда-то мог потерять его, но все обошлось. Хотел бы Занзас верить, что все обойдется и в этот раз. 

— Ты там жив? — в дверь стукнул Сквало, и Занзас вздрогнул. Пламя погасло, в комнате стало темнее.  
Занзас поймал свой мутный силуэт в запотевшем зеркале. 

— Да, — бросил Занзас и принялся стаскивать с себя штаны. С нее местами отваливалась высохшая грязь. Хорошо же они сегодня прогулялись.  
Когда Занзас открыл дверь, то почти запнулся о кучу вещей на полу, которая оказалась свежей одеждой. От нее пахло кондиционером и она была Занзасу как раз. 

— Ты можешь освободить Занзаса из этого мира? — спросил Сквало, когда Занзас вышел к нему. 

Занзас думал, что Сквало уже спит. Говорить не хотелось. Было не о чем. Занзас не мог и не умел подбирать правильные слова. Мог бы — схватил за шкирку и притащил к себе в мир.  
Любого другого, но не Сквало. 

— Нет, — сказал Занзас. Мысль, что их станет двое, казалась ему абсурдной. — Я не знаю, как он перенесет перемещение. И не могу надеть на него это. ― Занзас порылся в кармане, выуживая оттуда второй пластиковый браслет, и кинул его Сквало. Тот, обернувшись, ловко схватил его, будто ждал от Занзаса чего-то подобного. 

― Спокойной ночи, ― сказал Занзас и ушел в другую комнату.


	2. Chapter 2

Сквало не мог заснуть всю ночь. Сжимая в руке браслет, он думал, как провел прошлые пятнадцать лет. Жизнь текла медленно, как густой грязный кисель, иногда окрашиваясь яркими всполохами заданий, когда Сквало удавалось отвести душу. Были бои, когда кровь стучала в ушах, когда противники были так сильны, что Сквало ходил по грани. Эти времена прошли. Сквало научился побеждать, даже не пользуясь пламенем. Это было сложно только поначалу, а Сквало никогда не отступал перед трудностями. Он был лучшим и никогда не переставал им быть. 

Он не жалел, что прожил пятнадцать лет именно так. Он гордился собой и тем, кем стал.   
И винил себя за то, что не смог спасти Занзаса. 

Свет вливался в комнату через окно, падая на выщербленный деревянный пол и мебель. Занзас стоял в дверях и сонно щурился, опираясь спиной о косяк. 

― Кофе в этой дыре хоть есть? 

Сквало откинул плед в сторону и поднялся — было зябко. Взмахнул пару раз руками, разминая спину, сон на коротком диване ничуть не способствовал нормальному отдыху. Ныла шея и правое плечо. Сквало растер его. Проморгавшись, пошел на кухню, загрохотал ящиками.   
Вывалил на стол банку растворимого кофе. 

— Сам справишься? ― спросил Сквало и, не дождавшись ответа, встал у окна, закрывая свет. По спине побежали мурашки от прохладного сквозняка. ― Тебе еще не пора? — раздражение появилось внезапно. Сквало обещал себе быть спокойным. Нихера не получалось. Он ненавидел выбирать, но никогда не испытывал проблем с выбором, потому что любое решение принималось мгновенно и интуитивно.   
Не в этот раз. Сейчас было что терять — слово, данное Занзасу, Сквало считал важным. Но теперь Вонголы не существовало, обещания теряли смысл. 

Сквало вытащил из кармана браслет и положил на подоконник.   
Индикатор горел желтым цветом. 

— Должен загореться красный. 

— На что похож твой мир? 

Занзас нахмурился.   
Это был глупый вопрос — Сквало и сам понимал. Бессмысленно что-то спрашивать, если он не хотел отправиться вместе с Занзасом. И бессмысленно, если бы хотел — сам бы все увидел. 

— Не думай, что я уговаривать тебя стану. Это твое решение, ты будешь ненавидеть меня, если все окажется не так, как ты хотел или ожидал.   
Сквало молчал. 

— У нас есть Вонгола. Жив дед… я не знаю, что тебе еще сказать. Не знаю, что есть у меня, чего нет тут. Кажется, наши миры очень похожи.   
Только в мире Сквало Занзас все еще был в колыбели. 

Сквало рассматривал Занзаса. Он всегда, когда думал о нем, представлял его шестнадцатилетним, как видел в последний раз. Будто мысли, часть реальности ― все застряло в том же блядском куске льда вместе с Занзасом. 

Сквало видел, каким Занзас мог бы стать.   
Кем мог бы стать. 

Что, если бы его Занзаса сейчас освободили? Сквало бы остался с тем сопляком из своих воспоминаний? Что бы Сквало делал? Даже сейчас он понимал, что между ними была бы чудовищная пропасть в полжизни. 

Сквало смотрел на Занзаса перед собой. Все стало бессмысленным. Таким, блядь, невозможным бредом, что хотелось выблевать прошедшие пятнадцать лет. Чтобы, наверное, прожить их снова, опять налетев на ту же стену. Сквало не сомневался в себе ― он бы наделал тех же самых ошибок. 

 

Занзас допил кофе, поднялся и молча вышел в коридор. Зашуршал курткой.   
Сквало пошел за ним. 

От ящика все еще исходило темное свечение. Занзас с интересом косился на него.   
Сквало подошел ближе, дотронулся — дерево было на удивление холодным. 

— Это какая-то защита? 

— Не знаю, — ответил Занзас. — Мне ничего о нем не сказали. 

— Кто дал тебе это задание? 

Браслет на руке Занзаса пискнул, и маленькая лампочка загорелась красным. 

— Неважно, — отрезал Занзас. — Мне пора. У меня десять минут, прежде чем она погаснет, а я застряну здесь и сдохну предположительно в самое ближайшее время. 

— Почему ты думаешь, что я не сдохну, когда окажусь в твоем мире? 

— Я не знаю, — рассердился Занзас. Он натягивал ботинки. Видно было, что его пальцы не слушались, словно были деревянными. Он больше запутывал шнурки, чем завязывал. ― Вернее, знаю, что не сдохнешь. И все. ― Занзас снова стоял прямо, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. ― Ты не доверяешь мне. Я не вижу на твоей руке браслет и считаю нашу беседу бессмысленной. Пока. 

Сквало вытащил браслет из кармана. Пластик казался хрупким — или Сквало слишком сильно его сжал. Рука дрожала, когда он пытался застегнуть его. 

— Помочь? 

— Будь любезен, — процедил Сквало. Занзас задрал его рукав и быстро застегнул браслет, будто считал, что Сквало передумает. 

Решение отправиться с Занзасом пришло не сейчас — намного раньше, наверное, еще когда они искали ящик по складу. Или когда Занзас сидел напротив него в забегаловке и жрал вместо того, чтобы еще тогда сказать «пошли со мной». А те сомнения, которые Сквало испытывал, ― всего лишь страх перед переменами. 

— Ты решил? 

Сквало молчал. Датчик разгорался все ярче.   
Сквало хотелось покончить со всем как можно быстрее. Хотел, чтобы это решение не принадлежало ему, хотел переложить его на кого-то еще. Это был самый сложный выбор в его жизни, и, несмотря на предвкушение перемен, чувство гадкое, липкое, поселилось где-то под сердцем.   
Чувство, что Сквало предает себя, Занзаса и свой мир. 

Грудь сдавило. Сердце билось глухо, отсчитывая последние минуты.   
Занзас подхватил ящик и прижал к себе. 

— На счет три жмем на кнопку внутри браслета. 

Сквало кивнул и нащупал ее.   
Мир слился в цветное пятно тут же, Сквало забыл, как дышать, да и не хотелось — воздух вокруг был густой и влажный. Сердце грохотало, заходилось стуком, паника подступала к горлу. Пронеслась мысль, а вдруг все — ловушка. Да мало ли чья — у Сквало было достаточно врагов. 

Сквало попробовал шевелиться, но не ощущал своего тела — только мог думать, зависнув в бесконечно-сером мире вокруг себя.   
Все кончилось неожиданно: белый шум исчез, в уши влилась мягкая тишина. Сквало открыл глаза — он и не понял, когда успел закрыть их, наверное, когда стало невыносимо смотреть в окружающую его пустоту.   
Все вокруг было очень светлым. Они стояли в большой просторной комнате.   
Справа раздался шум, и Сквало обернулся. 

— Честно сказать, я не ждал тебя в компании. Как тебе удалось его уговорить? 

— Я и не пытался. Держи. 

Бьякуран, довольно улыбаясь, взял коробку у Занзаса из рук, но не перестал рассматривать их обоих. 

— Она светилась. Сейчас — перестала. 

— Все правильно, так и должно быть. Она изначально принадлежала этому миру, ее нельзя было долго хранить в другом. 

— Не могу поверить, что ты обратился к нему, — сказал Сквало резко. Он наконец-то пришел в себя. Он не ожидал, что окажется лицом к лицу с Бьякураном. — Он превратил мой мир в ад. 

— Извини, — Бьякуран снова повернулся к Занзасу: — Предвосхищая вопросы — светиться он не будет. Ну как, ты доволен? — Сквало морщился, прислушиваясь к разговору. Бьякуран говорил тихо, обращаясь только к Занзасу, но в голосе его звучало явное разочарование, кажется, он ожидал от Занзаса какой-то другой реакции. — Позвони мне. Когда-нибудь.   
Занзас хмуро кивнул и попрощался. 

— Больше не к кому было обратиться, — сказал Занзас, когда они вышли на улицу. Он достал из кармана телефон: — Ты мне нужен. Развилка, двадцать пятое шоссе. Да, недалеко от базы Миллефиоре. Срочно, возьми вертолет. 

*** 

Занзас был рад, что перенеслись они не обратно, на заброшенную базу, а в дом. Отсюда было ближе до штаба Варии, и, хотя Занзас не знал еще, как поступит и куда лучше отвезти Сквало, он не особо заморачивался по этому поводу — сейчас было главным сохранить существование Сквало в тайне. 

Сквало оглядывался по сторонам, пока они не вышли за ворота, а потом все-таки спросил: 

― Почему я не увидел ни одного охранника у Бьякурана на территории? Он тут бессмертный? 

Занзас рассмеялся. 

― Это все новая охранная система от компании «Флейм». Она определяет владельца по пламени и пропускает ― или нет. Смотря как настроить. 

― Определяет… в смысле, есть пламя дождя, неба, но владельцев же больше? 

― У каждого пламя отличается, ― сказал Занзас. ― Типа уникальное. Ты, наверное, уже видел, у Бьякурана телефон. Такие включаются, когда их берет в руки владелец. Машины заводятся тоже от того пламени, которое забито им в программу. 

― Это же неудобно. Если мне нужно срочно позвонить… 

― Возьмешь мой телефон, ― усмехнулся Занзас. ― Я не доверяю этим штукам. Не будет у моих людей такой херни.   
Хоть и хорошо было иногда, что противник не мог воспользоваться чужим оружием или техникой, но неудобств было больше. 

― То есть, эта система ― дело добровольное? 

― Она есть у всех в каком-либо виде. У нас ― только датчик, записывающий перемещения владельцев с пламенем. У Бьякурана полная версия, к нему на территорию и муха не пролетит без разрешения. 

― Как нужно было ебнуться, чтобы согласиться на это? Хуйня какая-то. 

Ага, хуйня. Занзас присутствовал при принятии этого решения и охуевал весь вечер, пока главы семей совещались. Тогда около семидесяти процентов проголосовали «за», остальные ничего не смогли поделать. Занзасу хотелось ржать и крыть всех идиотов матом ― они организовывали себе еще большую порцию проблем, прикрываясь будущей безопасностью. На эту безопасность Варии было срать ― никакая охранная система не могла помешать им выполнять заказы. 

― Пару лет назад у нас началась какая-то задница с пламенем. Людей похищали, прикрывали фабрики, которые занимались разработками. А потом эта компашка предложила решение проблемы, и семьи, заебанные пропажами людей, согласились. Но, кажется, это решение привело всех куда-то не туда. 

― Это похоже на слежку. 

― Она и есть. 

― А если у меня нет пламени? 

― Тогда ты не сможешь зайти туда, где стоит система. 

Сквало поднял бровь. 

― Хрень какая-то. А если я женатый человек и пойду в бордель? А потом кто-то возьмет и проболтается, что я там был. 

Занзас заржал. Женатый Сквало представлялся ему с трудом. 

― Есть места, куда можно попасть и так. Я посещал пару таких, по старым связям. А вообще, все, кто был не согласен с новой политикой альянса, давно свалили отсюда подальше. Я сначала тоже подумывал перебросить штаб, но потом решил не дергаться. Не один я думаю, что это скоро закончится. 

Машина Занзаса стояла недалеко от ворот. Кажется, Бьякуран позаботился о том, чтобы ее пригнали сюда. Странное дело, когда ему было что-то нужно, он умел быть любезным. 

— Лучше лишний раз не свети пламенем, — сказал Занзас.   
Они сели в машину. 

— Ага, — усмехнулся Сквало. — Что дальше? 

— Выедем на шоссе, потом подождем Франа. 

— Значит, лягушонок есть и здесь, — задумчиво проговорил Сквало. — Не хочешь, чтобы знали обо мне? 

— Пока нет. Тут еще столько дерьма, которое нужно разгрести, прежде чем жизнь превратится в чудесный сад.   
Сквало хмыкнул. О том, что проблем не будет, он и не мечтал. 

Фран прилетел через полчаса. 

— О, — только и сказал он, когда увидел Сквало. Но на лице, конечно, отражалось все, что Фран обо всем этом думал. 

— Кому-нибудь проболтаешься… 

— Обижаете, босс, — сказал он. — И кто мне поверит. 

Занзас прислонился спиной к машине. Была середина дня, солнце грело мягко и лениво. Хотелось скорее вернуться в штаб Варии. Занзас притаптывал ботинком пожухлую траву. 

— Сделай ему какую-нибудь заурядную внешность. — Фран, прищурившись, рассматривал Сквало. Тот смотрел на него в ответ и не дергался. — Быстрее. Чтобы был похож на наших рядовых. 

— Готово, — протянул Фран. — Ну как? 

— Хер знает, я все еще вижу его обычного. Может, даже к лучшему.   
Занзас почти всегда видел сквозь иллюзии. Сейчас он не знал, что предпочел бы — не видеть Сквало, но знать, что он есть, или оставить все, как было. Наверное, не стоило обманывать себя. Ему бы не стало легче и, не видя Сквало, он бы все равно ничего не забыл. 

— Приехал груз от Джо? 

— Вчера вечером была первая часть заказа, чуть не засекли. 

― Ясно. Свободен. 

— Мы можем… — начал Фран. 

— Мы на машине, обсудим кое-что по дороге. 

*** 

От тихого шума вентилятора ноутбука хотелось спать.   
Занзас потянулся в кресле и отодвинул от себя чашку с остывшим кофе. Полдня он потратил на переписку с Джо и обсуждение бюджета с Маммоном. Занзас терпеть не мог решать такие вопросы.   
Джо умудрялся ебать ему мозг даже с севера Африки, где сейчас жил. Поставки от него приходили исправно ― старые обиды не мешали ему зарабатывать деньги. Частенько Джо наглел и начинал вытягивать денег больше, чем Занзас собирался ему платить. Ругаться с ним Занзас обычно поручал Маммону, его интересовал лишь итог ― когда придет очередная партия заказанного товара.   
Занзас бы с удовольствием больше никогда не имел с Джо общих дел, но сейчас тот был незаменим. Потребовалось бы время, чтобы согласовать все с другим поставщиком. 

 

― О чем хотел поговорить? 

Бьякуран рассмеялся в трубку. 

Занзас подумал, что не стоило так скоро звонить. Но вдруг Бьякуран хотел сообщить что-то важное? 

― Пока у Сквало этот браслет, он может вернуться к себе. 

― Чего? 

― Если очень сильно захочет, мир притянет его обратно. Так что я бы не стал расстраивать его первое время… потому что второй раз я такое сделать для тебя не смогу. Сам понимаешь, это запрещено. Меня почти взяли за яйца, когда случился выброс энергии, сразу примчались проверять. 

― То есть, он может исчезнуть в любой момент? 

― Нужен браслет и сильные эмоции ― они могут его активировать. Забери его у него, и проблема исчезнет.   
Занзас нахмурился. Свой браслет он снял сразу же, как вернулся. Теперь он пылился у него на полке, хотя, по-хорошему, стоило его уничтожить. Куда дел свой браслет Сквало, Занзас не знал. Если выкинул или сломал ― все проблемы были бы решены, Занзас на это очень надеялся. 

В любом случае он собирался рассказать Сквало. Тот сразу понял бы, если бы Занзас что-то скрывал. У Сквало всегда было чутье на такие вещи. То ли он очень хорошо знал Занзаса, то ли Занзас хреново врал. 

Занзас не знал, как будет с этим Сквало, но что-то подсказывало, что пытаться лучше не стоит. 

― Не говори ему, ― посоветовал Бьякуран. Занзас знал, что Бьякуран сейчас улыбался. ― Иногда лучше промолчать. 

Занзас не собирался следовать его совету, хотя ничего не говорить, конечно, было бы проще всего. Навсегда привязать к себе Сквало. Оставить здесь.   
Но начинать что-то новое со лжи Занзас не собирался. 

― Тут решаю я. Окажешься в такой же ситуации ― будешь делать, что хочешь. Что-то еще? 

― Нет. Считай, я тебя предупредил. Если Сквало вернется в свой мир, я ничего сделать уже не смогу. 

Занзас не думал, что снова придется обращаться к Бьякурану с подобной просьбой. Он считал, что они рассчитались, и больше не собирался с ним пересекаться. 

 

Сквало вроде бы устроился нормально: пару дней бродил по особняку, как тень, ― правда на него почти сразу перестали обращать внимание, мало ли кого Занзас с расстройства мог притащить. Занзасу казалось, что сейчас Вария воспринимала его как капризного ребенка, и офицеры по первой же команде могли сделать для него что и когда угодно. Не то чтобы Занзаса это раздражало, но доказывать, что он в порядке, он считал унизительным. Он ждал чьего-нибудь прокола, чтобы показать, что он все тот же босс. 

Повседневная нудная работа обрушились лавиной, и Занзас несколько дней провел, разгребая накопившиеся дела. Нужно было найти кого-то, на кого он смог бы скинуть временно хотя бы часть. Занзас не хотел оставлять Сквало надолго наедине с собой. 

Занзас видел, что ему сложно. В самый первый день, когда он показал Сквало особняк, его комнату, потом повел на тренировку офицеров, Сквало, кажется, был чем-то неприятно удивлен. Занзас не знал, что ему не понравилось, но после тренировки Сквало долго молчал, а потом ушел к себе.   
Неделю он провел в тренировочном зале.   
И вчерашний день.   
И этот день тоже. Так что, когда Занзас наплевал на свои дела и пошел искать Сквало, ― в первую очередь заглянул туда.   
Сквало можно было понять, на его месте Занзас бы тоже чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. С самого первого дня был мрачен и раздражителен.   
Обычно после тренировок у Сквало всегда поднималось настроение, и Занзас надеялся, что так будет и в этот раз. 

У закрытых дверей стояли рядовые, не решаясь войти внутрь.   
Занзас дернул за ручку ― та была холодной ― и, отворив дверь, замер. 

Весь зал был в пламени. Кобальтово-синее сияние сползало со стен на мокрый пол, стелилось под ногами, казалось, даже светило с потолка вместо ламп дневного света.   
Сквало стоял в центре, рассматривал скачущие по мечу блики пламени. Вид у него был скорее растерянный, чем злой.   
Занзас шагнул в лужу ― тело мгновенно прошила дрожь, будто Занзас не пламени коснулся, а провода под высоким напряжением. Пламя скользнуло по ногам, обожгло холодом. Закололо. Пламя Сквало, привычное пламя, было намного мягче и подвижнее. Это напоминало Занзасу застоявшийся ледяной кисель. 

Занзас подошел к Сквало ― тот вскинулся и наставил на него меч.   
Сквало был расстроен. Занзас практически никогда не видел его таким. Сквало, наверное, убьет его, если Занзас сейчас ляпнет что-нибудь не то.   
Занзас смотрел, как пляшут по мечу отблески. Он чувствовал, что ничего хорошего не произойдет, но все равно выставил руку и провел пальцем по лезвию, стирая пламя. Пробуя его. Занзас был открыт, и оно все больше и больше проникало внутрь. Нет, Занзасу не показалось сначала: сейчас он снова ощутил, как пламя начинает душить его своим холодом изнутри.   
Оно было тяжелым ― как взгляд Сквало. 

― Это ты во всем виноват, ― Сквало смотрел на него. ― Ты, ― Сквало ткнул в него мечом, и Занзас схватился за лезвие, стискивая его в ладони. Холод проникал глубже. Он не знал, почему не отпускает. Собственная кровь была липкой, как клей. 

― И в чем же? 

― В этом проклятом мире невозможно жить без пламени. Почему ты не сказал мне сразу? 

― Потому что это было неважно? 

― Кому, блядь?! Тебе неважно? Я дал слово никогда его больше не использовать с тех пор, как... Но сейчас… 

― Так возьми свое слово обратно и наслаждайся, ― засмеялся Занзас. 

― Ты не понимаешь! 

― Нет, не понимаю, — сказал он и перехватил его за руку, притягивая к себе. ― И ты меня. Не понимаешь.   
Сквало придвинулся ближе. 

― Пламя не исчезает, я не использовал его пятнадцать лет, и я не могу контролировать его с тех пор, как оно появилось. 

То спокойствие Сквало, которое Занзас видел, когда входил в зал, было ни чем иным как секундой перед взрывом.   
Он дернул Сквало на себя и сжал его плечи, почувствовал, как он напрягся и наконец-то опустил меч. 

― Не дергайся.   
Занзас уткнулся ему в волосы, вдыхая запах. 

Занзас не хотел с ним отношений. Он, блядь, не переживет, если Сквало исчезнет снова. Раньше Занзас не воспринимал слова Бьякурана всерьез, но теперь понял, что зря. Сквало и правда не нравилось здесь. 

― Что ты делаешь? 

Занзас закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как пламя Сквало окружает его. Как впивается в руки, грудь, спину, входит под кожу, сливается с его собственным неохотно и медленно, как растворялась бы известь в воде ― все равно не исчезая в смеси до конца. Ощущение от чужого пламени было болезненно-пронзительным. Занзас дрожал, чувствуя, как оно бьется в нем, как в клетке. 

― Успокойся. Замри. Просто замри. 

Занзас сжал его крепче, слыша, как стучит сердце Сквало. Сияние, разливающееся по комнате, меркло.   
Вокруг просыпался новый мир ― Занзас вплывал в него толчками, с каждым разом опускаясь все глубже и глубже. Нужно было сесть. Прямо сейчас, когда пламя Сквало хотело вырваться наружу, сводя Занзаса с ума, смешивалось с пламенем ярости. Занзаса разрывало на части, размывало дождем, он будто вливался с потоком из реки в океан. Занзас хотел сдохнуть или жить, он и сам не знал, чего хотел ― продлить или прекратить эти ощущения.   
Занзас сжал плечи Сквало еще крепче и потом наконец-то отпустил.   
Выдохнул, пытаясь прийти в себя. 

― И что это было? ― спросил Сквало. Кажется, он немного успокоился. В голосе осталась только растерянность. Занзас не хотел говорить, не сейчас. Сейчас он принадлежал чему-то беспощадному и новому. ― Я не понимаю.   
Занзас махнул рукой ― все вопросы позже. 

Он подошел к стене, прислонился к ней спиной и наконец-то обрел уверенность в том, что не свалится прямо на пол. До двери он добирался тоже держась руками за стену. 

Занзас кивнул стоящим у входа в зал рядовым и успел вернуться в свой кабинет как раз к тому моменту, как его окончательно накрыло.   
Это было хуже, чем тогда, в первый раз, когда они со Сквало решили обменяться пламенем. Связные мысли ускользали, оставляя место жару. Ледышки, которыми будто оказалось наполнено его тело, наконец-то начали таять, превращаясь в привычное пламя дождя, закипая, обжигая. Грудь все еще сжимала тяжесть, но и она проходила, дышать становилось все легче, будто в этот момент впервые за несколько недель все наконец-то встало на свои места.   
Занзас лег на диван и уставился в потолок.   
По нему ползли солнечные блики, превращались в пушистых белесых чудовищ. Занзас зажмурился, открыл глаза ― пятна исчезли.   
Занзас не чувствовал свое тело. На смену боли пришел жар, который никак не спадал. Занзасу хотелось опять прикоснуться к пламени Сквало, чтобы почувствовать холод.   
Ему точно бы стало лучше. 

Занзас пришел в себя не сразу.   
Ему больше не стоило приближаться к Сквало. А тому ― размахивать пламенем направо и налево. Хорошо, что зал для тренировок был изолирован и никто не мог отследить использование пламени. Но все равно нужно было что-то делать. Если Сквало продолжит в том же духе ― а Занзас не сомневался, что проблему не решить за пять минут, ― их рано или поздно засекут. 

Занзас не был уверен, что будет так, как он задумал. Когда речь шла о Сквало, нельзя было загадывать наперед. Сквало плевать, что решил Занзас, ― если ему захочется что-то сделать, он сделает.   
Собственное пламя Сквало пугало его, но Занзас наделся, что любопытство и желание стать сильнее приведут к тому, что Сквало передумает. Если бы Сквало смог примириться с собой, то проблем с контролем пламени скоро бы не стало. В способностях Сквало Занзас ничуть не сомневался. 

*** 

― Тебе нравится у нас? ― Луссурия присел на край стола. 

Сквало неопределенно пожал плечами и продолжил есть.   
Ему поначалу было интересно сравнивать людей из своего мира и тех, кого он видел здесь. Луссурия вот ничем не отличался. 

Любопытно было только первые дни, до того, как перед Сквало не замаячила проблема с пламенем. Сквало и думать не мог, что оно до сих пор есть у него, но, тренируясь, он, кажется, сильно увлекся. Он пятнадцать лет не видел свое пламя. То, что он увидел — ему не могло принадлежать. Бешеное, злое, Сквало и не понял сначала, что оно ― его. Он не чувствовал к нему ничего, кроме отвращения, и с тех пор, как Сквало его увидел, ощутил его течение, ничего не изменилось. 

Но этот мир решил все за него, в этом мире жили чертовы расисты, и не обладать пламенем значило быть ничтожеством. Быть хуже и слабее. Сквало никогда бы не посчитал себя таким, ему было срать на чужое мнение.   
Сквало был бы рад, если бы оно исчезло у него навсегда. Из-за пламени Занзас был в колыбели. 

― Чувствую себя пришельцем. 

― Если бы не иллюзия, то я бы тоже сейчас думал, что ты пришелец. Или восставший из мертвых. 

Луссурия знал, кто он, и дал понять это чуть ли не сразу. 

― Почему он погиб? Если он ― это я, сложно поверить. 

― Мы выясняем причину. Пока все глухо. Занзас подключил связи, он думает, что не все чисто. 

― Думаешь, его убрали? 

― Тебе не странно говорить о себе и не о себе одновременно? ― спросил Луссурия, и Сквало натянуто улыбнулся. 

― Я не знаю. Если бы все видели меня, то начали бы сравнивать. Я и так думаю, что Занзас постоянно сравнивает. А я просто хочу жить. Иногда мне кажется, что Занзас меня избегает. Ни видеть, ни говорить не хочет. 

― Сквало был очень дорог ему, ― помедлив, сказал Луссурия. ― Он был другом Занзасу. А у него не так много друзей. 

Сквало кивнул. Обсуждать покойника ему не нравилось, но хотелось наконец-то разобраться в мотивах Занзаса. Сквало все еще не выяснил, что им руководило, когда Занзас предложил отправиться вы этот мир. Неужели ему было так плохо, что он, совсем не зная его, притащил к себе и сразу доверил все, чем занимался тот Сквало? 

Сквало въезжал в дела Варии медленно, но подводить Занзаса не хотелось.   
Сквало все не отпускало чувство, что его присутствие здесь неполноценное, несмотря на обязанности, которые на него уже успели повесить. 

Если они с Занзасом были такими друзьями, почему Занзас ни разу не пытался говорить с ним больше пяти минут? 

― Он избегает меня. 

― Ему нелегко сейчас. 

Сквало усмехнулся. 

― Блядь, мне не легче. 

― Эй, ну успокойся. Хочешь поговорить ― приди и поговори. Сквало обычно так и поступал. Вламывался без стука, когда что-то было нужно, ― засмеялся Луссурия. ― Но в первый раз я тебе этого делать не советую. 

Сквало не знал, как общаться с Занзасом.   
Как бы они общались, если бы Занзаса из его времени удалось освободить. О чем говорить, кроме работы. Не знал, что позволял себе этот Сквало и испытывал неуверенность. Раздражение. Злость.   
В его мире все было просто ― он убивал и искал способ вытащить Занзаса из колыбели. Здесь Занзас был свободен, одних убийств Сквало было недостаточно. 

Сквало не мог избавиться от мысли, что его притащили сюда как живое напоминание о другом.   
Это было даже не обидно. Это было отвратительно. 

*** 

Занзасу нужно было знать. Сравнить. Он перевернул вверх дном всю комнату. Где-то же должен быть чертов пузырек с таблетками! Занзас давно запрятал его в один из ящиков, чтобы не мозолил глаза. Да и нужды раньше не было.   
Но не сейчас.   
Если Занзас хотел протянуть как можно дольше, не свихнувшись, то без таблеток было не обойтись. Он понимал, что это всего лишь отсрочка, и рано или поздно придется что-то решать. Придется отказаться от пламени дождя и навсегда потерять ощущение цельности, которое оно давало. Придется убедить себя, что можно жить и без него. 

Не сейчас.   
Пузырек нашелся в ящике, забитом нижним бельем. Занзас нервничал. Драже покатились по ладони; Занзас оставил пару, ссыпав остальные обратно.   
Они растаяли на языке с легким шипением, оставив сладкий привкус. 

Занзас налил себе. Уселся в кресло, закинув ноги на кофейный столик, и прислушался к ощущениям.   
Подушечки пальцев закололо от знакомого до боли ощущения. Занзас забыл, как дышать, боялся спугнуть наваждение. Будто Сквало сейчас сидел у него на бедрах, упираясь руками в грудь, и Занзас чувствовал его прикосновения, его тяжесть и давление пламени.   
Сквало щекотал волосами его лицо и трогал ― изучал пальцами его тело, оставлял после себя горячие, жгущие кожу следы.   
Занзас вскинулся, прижимая Сквало сильнее. Сквало почти лег на него, дышал ему в шею, и Занзас чувствовал, как пламя дождя расходится, попадает в каждую клетку его тела и растворяется. Становится его пламенем.   
Сквало поерзал и накрыл рукой глаза Занзаса. Темнота разлилась вокруг, затопляя собой все, но даже она, непроглядная, глубокая, не могла заглушить золотистых кругов, вспыхивающих перед глазами, будто мимо проносились маленькие солнца. 

Занзас давно не ощущал глубокого и безмятежного спокойствия ― именно так действовало на него пламя дождя, то пламя, к которому он привык. Мир вокруг остановился, дышал вместе с Занзасом и никак не мог напиться запахом дождя, свежим и влажным. 

Занзас закусил губу и почувствовал вкус крови.   
Открыл глаза.   
Потянулся, схватил с подлокотника стакан — лед уже успел растаять ― и замер, не донеся до губ.   
Напротив сидел Сквало. 

— Да ты совсем уже... 

— Говори, что надо, или проваливай, — сказал Занзас и сделал глоток виски. За окном уже темнело, кажется, он проебал пару часов. 

Сквало не пошевелился и ничего не сказал. Рассматривал его, въедливо, придирчиво. Не с осуждением, с любопытством. 

― И как давно ты сидишь на наркотиках? 

― Это не наркотики. 

Это хуже, подумал Занзас и выпил еще. 

― И не лучшая тема для разговора сейчас. Что надо? 

Его все еще потряхивало. Сквало пришел не вовремя, хотя как посмотреть... Если бы Сквало сейчас не сидел тут, то Занзас бы точно принял еще таблеток, вряд ли бы смог остановиться. Хотелось еще, хотелось, чтобы Сквало скорее ушел, оставил его наедине с тем, что у Занзаса осталось.   
И Занзас был готов сделать все, чтобы выпроводить Сквало побыстрее. Он обвел взглядом комнату и вдруг вспомнил. 

― На столе флешка. Мне прислали ее сегодня, можешь посмотреть, если интересно. Там записи всех боев… ― Сквало подошел и забрал ее. ― Как твои тренировки? 

― Плохо, ― отрезал Сквало. ― Я не могу драться в полную силу, пламя по-прежнему выходит из-под контроля. 

― Я связывался кое с кем, скоро твою проблему решат. 

Сквало и правда реальнее было помочь, чем Занзасу. Джо обещал сделать кольцо, блокирующее внезапные вспышки пламени. Пока Сквало сам не сможет их контролировать.   
Сквало кивнул. 

― Так что это было, если не наркотики? 

Занзас не хотел отвечать. К такому разговору нужно было подготовиться ― сейчас пытаться что-то объяснить Сквало Занзас не видел смысла. Тем более, Занзас пообещал себе, что больше никогда не перейдет ту грань и не потащит за собой Сквало.   
Поэтому оставалось только предложить Сквало выпить. 

— Ты ведь знаешь, что можешь вернуться? — просил Занзас. 

— Зачем ты спрашиваешь? 

— Чтобы ты не думал, что я заставляю тебя что-то делать. 

— Но ты же не хочешь этого? 

— Нет, — сказал Занзас и продолжил: — Если ты очень захочешь вернуться, то браслет активируется. Помнишь, на нем была кнопка? Ее нужно нажать, когда лампочка загорится красным. И все.   
Сквало молчал. 

Занзас все еще не верил, что у него есть Сквало. На что ему пришлось пойти, чтобы Сквало был тут. Занзас смотрел на него, любовался им и боролся с желанием сесть ближе.   
Он отодвинулся, чтобы не сделать все еще хуже, и сунул руки в карманы. 

Сквало вертел на руке браслет. Занзас надеялся, что сейчас он снимет его, но Сквало продолжал сидеть напротив. Если Сквало будет тут совсем плохо, Занзас бы не стал его держать, может, отпустил бы.   
Лишь бы Сквало был жив. 

Это было бы очень щедро со стороны Занзаса, и он сомневался, что сможет так поступить. Занзас метался между тем, что правильно, и тем, как хотелось ему. И понимал, что, когда речь шла о Сквало, был самым что ни на есть эгоистом. 

Сквало поднялся. 

― В следующий раз я не уйду, пока ты не расскажешь мне о своих не-наркотиках, ― сказал Сквало.   
Об этом Занзас говорить не хотел и не собирался. Он меньше всего хотел скрывать что-то от Сквало, но у него не осталось выбора. 

Занзас помнил себя в шестнадцать, и Сквало тоже только таким его и помнил.   
Сейчас Занзас был другим, и он не знал, оправдывает ли он ожидания Сквало. Занзас хотел, чтобы Сквало считал его достойным своего времени и принятого решения, чтобы смотрел не так, как сейчас, чтобы понимал с полуслова.   
Хотел целовать его. 

Если правда о пламени и их отношениях выплывет наружу, и Сквало отреагирует на нее спокойно или с равнодушием, и никаких проблем больше не будет между ними, то это будет катастрофа.   
Им не стоило сближаться, потому что Сквало может вернуться в свой мир, а Занзас может только остаться здесь. Снова один.   
Занзас знал, что все его рассуждения — херня, если Сквало что-то задумает, его не остановить.   
Если Занзас не сделает что-то со своей зависимостью, то все рано или поздно закончится так, как он не хочет. И хочет больше всего. 

 

***   
Сквало смотрел бои до ночи. Они были прекрасны, и он понимал, что, отказавшись от пламени, многое потерял. Он знал все техники, но говорить об эффективности и мощности атак не приходилось. То, что можно было сделать с пламенем, было потрясающе настолько, что Сквало не мог остановиться, пока не досмотрел все.   
Последнее видео оказалось не боем, а записью тренировки.   
Там был Занзас и Сквало ― и Сквало понял, что он и Сквало из этого мира действительно ничем не отличаются внешне.   
Слов было не слышно, камера тряслась, но то, что Сквало увидел, заставило забыть обо всем просмотренном раньше. Занзас и Сквало тренировали совместную технику. Непонятно, как, но пламя Занзаса делало атаку дождя еще мощнее. Такой мощной, что Сквало с записи сам, кажется, не ожидал этого. Волна затопила оказавшееся маленьким помещение полностью в считанные секунды, на этом запись обрывалась. Похоже, камера выключилась. 

Сквало ставил запись на повтор снова и снова. Происходящее завораживало и одновременно порождало море вопросов. Ответы на них хотелось знать сейчас же. 

Сквало много раз видел атаки, когда один прикрывал другого. С тех пор, как оказался здесь, видел, как для этого успешно пользуются пламенем и животными из коробочек. Но он никогда не видел, чтобы пламя вело себя так. 

Оно больше не было пламенем ярости или дождя, оно было похоже на слепящую волну света, которая неслась и исчезала в черно-белой ряби, когда запись обрывалась. 

― Что это за техника? На последнем видео? ― Сквало ворвался в кабинет Занзаса. Тот оторвался от чтения каких-то документов. 

― Откуда я знаю, ты мечник, там не должно быть того, что ты бы не знал. 

Сквало уставился на Занзаса. Тот смотрел на него, как на дурака. Когда Сквало уже был готов разразиться тирадой, во взгляде Занзаса начало появляться понимание. 

— Дай сюда, — сказал Занзас и быстро вставил флешку в ноутбук. 

 

И сразу изменился в лице, как только увидел запись, в название которой ткнул Сквало. 

— Забудь, ― Занзас помрачнел. 

— Почему? Чем там все кончилось? 

— Неважно. 

Занзас, не отрываясь, смотрел на экран. 

Видео повторялось. Волна раз за разом рвалась вперед, а за ней наступала темнота. 

— Может, я тоже хо… 

— Нет, ты не хочешь, — отрезал Занзас. 

— Почему? ― Сквало не нравился разговор. Занзас точно недоговаривал и только отмахивался от него, как от надоедливой мухи. 

— С тобой не получится. 

Ответы раздражали Сквало все больше. Почему нельзя было один раз объяснить все нормально? 

— Да что в этом, блядь, такого?! ― взбесился он. ― Я недостаточно хорош для Варийских секретных техник? 

— Не в этом… 

— Да ясно все. Тот Сквало был лучше. Ты отлично даешь мне это понять. Только какого хера ты притащил меня сюда? Что тебе от меня надо?! — Сквало вцепился ему в горло. 

Пламя снова схватило его, закружилось по комнате. Он не разжимал пальцы. Сквозь пелену, застилающую сознание, доползали звуки — шагов по лестнице, подъезжающей машины, шума видео. 

 

Занзас смотрел ему в глаза и чувствовал, как ледяная корка начинает сковывать его легкие. Как подгибаются и дрожат колени и подступает тошнота к горлу. 

Он бы хотел рассказать все Сквало, но это было плохой идеей. 

― Не в этом дело. Разберись сначала с собой. Успокойся. 

— Помоги мне, — потребовал Сквало, — ты уже так делал. 

— Сам не можешь? 

Сквало опустил руку. Закрыл глаза. Его губы были плотно сжаты и казались тонкой белой полоской. Захотелось стереть каплю пота с его виска. Занзас взял его за руку. 

Пламя, почувствовав, взметнулось в нему, снова мигом наполняя легкие ледяными крошками. 

— Как ты это делаешь? Я не видел, чтобы кто-то еще так умел. 

Внутри начинало жечь. 

— Однажды Сквало спас мне жизнь, — сказал он, опускаясь в кресло. Сквало уселся напротив. — Я расскажу. Если отрублюсь — это из-за тебя, — криво усмехнулся он. 

Занзас чувствовал, как тает в его груди лед, превращается в воду. Растекается пламенем дождя по телу. Он глотнул из бутылки и повернулся к Сквало, протянул ее. Тот взял. 

Рассказ не клеился, Занзас все время прерывался, но Сквало слушал внимательно, о похищении, о случайной атаке Сквало и о том, как потом Занзас зависел от Сквало.   
Занзасу казалось, он проживал то время снова, и слов было недостаточно. Он не мог передать все, как было. Рассказать все, как было. Что хотелось рассказать на самом деле. Конечно, он умолчал об их отношениях, Сквало и так хватило подробностей. 

— То есть, ты мог жить за счет его пламени. А зачем ему — твое? 

Занзас не мог рассказать о той степени близости, которой они достигли. Когда хотелось делиться всем друг с другом. Сквало бы не понял. 

— Так вышло. И никто не жалел. 

— Если я… 

— Разберись с собой. Каждый раз, когда я помогаю обрести тебе контроль, у меня в груди будто вырастает ледяная глыба. Пламя дождя не должно быть таким. Ты же сам чувствуешь, и это пугает тебя. 

— Раньше мое пламя было другим, — задумчиво сказал Сквало. — Но это было так давно. Оно было не таким… холодным, но всегда было резким. 

Занзас посмотрел на него с интересом. Он и не думал, что пламя дождя бывает таким разным. 

— На что похоже ощущение от него? Тебе действительно неприятно? 

— Оно не такое, к какому я привык. И твое пламя будто тает, когда соприкасается с моим. Оно просто другое. Ты бы сходил к Карло, он много может рассказать. Я говорю о том, что чувствую, это может быть неправильно. 

*** 

Разговор не выходил у Сквало из головы. История Занзаса показалась невероятной, но теперь объясняла, откуда взялось то пламя с видео. Сквало бы соврал, если бы сказал, что не хочет чего-то подобного: атака была прекрасна. Но Занзас, мудак, чего-то недоговаривал. Если использование той техники было опасно, или были еще какие-то причины, которыми Занзас руководствовался при отказе, Сквало хотел их знать.   
Сейчас это выглядело так, будто Сквало был просто недостоин. Он не верил, что причина действительно в нем, в том, что он хреново контролировал свое пламя. Сквало же не собирался, выяснив правду, сразу тренировать ту технику. Он и сам понимал, что возможности его пока ограничены. 

Сквало смотрел, как Карло заканчивает возиться с тестами. Карло сказал то же, что и Занзас: Сквало как можно скорее нужно научиться контролировать пламя. 

— Джо скоро ответит. Хорошо, что ваше пламя еще не засвечено. Очень хорошо, — бормотал Карло. Сквало нравился их врач, он создавал впечатление человека умного и опытного и говорил всегда по делу. 

— Почему? 

— Думаю, это связано с недавней авиакатастрофой. Там не все чисто и, кажется, это могло случиться из-за пламени. Подозрений много, и они разные, нужно дождаться заключения экспертов. 

— И что будет потом? 

― Занзас вряд ли оставит это, пока виновные не умрут мучительной смертью, ― рассмеялся Карло. ― В общем-то, я его поддерживаю, это был такой уникальный случай, один на миллион… 

Сквало следил за ним, за каждым его движением. Каждым словом. Карло мог проболтаться? Мог же? 

― Чем уникальный? ― от волнения голос Сквало едва заметно дрожал. 

Карло пожал плечами. 

— Вы же знаете историю о том, как Занзас однажды лишился пламени? ― Сквало кивнул. ― Тогда Сквало спас его, сам того не подозревая. Какое-то время у Занзаса получалось существовать за счет пламени дождя, скоро он восстановился, и оно перестало требоваться ему. Однако возникли некоторые проблемы… потом. После того, как необходимость Занзаса в пламени дождя прошла, они не прекратили это. Близость на таком уровне рано или поздно вызывает необходимость близости на всех остальных. В общем, не хотел бы я оказаться сейчас на месте Занзаса. Это должно быть очень тяжело 

Дальше можно было не продолжать.   
Сквало резко поднялся.   
Сквало еще не понял, за что сильнее хочет набить Занзасу морду. Такие новости он предпочел бы узнать от самого Занзаса и сразу, как только он пригласил отправиться в этот мир. «Знаешь, чувак, с предыдущим Сквало мы трахались. Поэтому я иногда буду смотреть на тебя, как на кусок мяса, но ты не обращай внимания». Сквало был зол. Если Занзас не договаривал по этой причине ― то он был идиотом. Он думал, Сквало после такого признания сбежит? Мудак. 

 

Занзас был идиотом, эгоистом и мог делать с пламенем такие вещи, которые никто не мог. Сквало тоже так хотел. Пугали последствия. С другой Сквало не думал, что эта зависимость такая сильная. Просто Занзас ощущал ее острее, чем любой другой на его месте. Жизнь Занзаса была под угрозой, и без пламени он бы умер. Может, ему было сложно после всего, что произошло. 

— Не знаю, насчет совсем отказаться, — сказал Карло. — В моей практике это единственный случай. — Если вы хотите, можно приготовить лекарство, чтобы помочь Занзасу. 

— Его можно вылечить? 

— Он не болен. И он пристрелит меня, если я ему это предложу. 

— Ясно. — Сквало тоже не считал, что Занзас был болен. С Занзасом временами было сложно, и так уж выпадало, что Сквало всегда оказывался рядом в такие моменты. 

— Что вас пугает? 

— Я не пользовался пламенем пятнадцать лет, а теперь все может повернуться так, что я стану от него зависеть. Мне это не нравится. 

— Никто не заставляет… 

— Знаю. 

Занзас, что бы ни говорил, вряд ли станет относиться к Сквало как к равному, если он будет пользовался пламенем.   
Сквало помнил Занзаса мелким, он был заносчивым, иногда невыносимым, но изменился в лучшую сторону. Но многое, как думал Сквало, осталось прежним: Занзас уважал силу.   
К чему еще поменялось отношение Занзаса, а к чему осталось прежним — Сквало тоже хотелось бы знать.   
Он понимал, что пропустил пятнадцать лет и жалел, что не провел с Занзасом это время. У него оставался шанс наверстать это в своем мире. Здесь — уже нет.   
Здесь Занзас был таким, каким был, и Сквало мог только принять или не принять его. 

 

Дверь он открыл с ноги, та шарахнулась о стену и захлопнулась за его спиной с грохотом. 

За те минуты, что Сквало шел в его кабинет, из беспорядочного набора воспоминаний и фактов сформировался единственный вопрос: зачем все-таки Занзас притащил его сюда? 

― Ты вытащил меня из другого мира, чтобы трахаться? 

― Ну и кто... 

― Отвечай, блядь, хватит заговаривать мне зубы! 

Сквало оперся руками на стол и перегнулся через него. На лице Занзаса почти не было удивления, больше усталости ― выходит, Занзас знал, что все рано или поздно станет известно. 

― Я хотел, чтобы ты был рядом. 

― Не я, он, ― сказал Сквало. И он знал, что прав. 

Занзас не стал возражать. Это было неприятно, но честно.   
Занзас откинулся на спинку кресла. Устало потер подбородок, а потом поднялся, подошел к Сквало. 

― Что тебе нужно? Сейчас? Чтобы стать счастливее? 

Он пожалеет, что спросил. 

― Забудь все, что случилось. Будто его смерти не было. Относись ко мне, как к нему. 

Занзас изменился в лице. Нахмурился, разом помрачнел. 

― Думай, о чем просишь. 

― Думай, прежде чем задавать такие вопросы, ― огрызнулся Сквало. 

― Будешь указывать мне, что делать? ― Занзас схватил его за шиворот, встряхнул, будто так до Сквало могло лучше дойти. ― Никто не заменит его, ― сказал Занзас. 

Сквало криво усмехнулся и врезал ему. Занзас ответил. Рот наполнился кровью. Сквало сплюнул на пол и ударил Занзаса под дых. Тот закашлялся, отшатнулся, но быстро пришел в себя и набросился снова. Замахнулся ― Занзас успел увернуться, и кулак прошелся по касательной. От второго удара Занзасу уйти не удалось. Сквало дрался хорошо, счастье Занзаса, что у Сквало не было меча. 

Сквало двинул ему ногой, смял воротник в кулаке и с силой толкнул от себя. Прижал к стене. 

― Тогда зачем я тут? Если тебе никто, кроме него, не нужен? 

― Ты не понимаешь. 

Сквало все еще держал его. Пламя рвалось наружу. Занзас смотрел на него спокойно, почти терпеливо. 

― Тогда скажи, блядь, чтобы я наконец-то понял! Меня сравнивают с покойником, и каждый раз сравнение не в мою пользу. Если бы я знал, что так будет, то никогда бы не согласился покинуть свой мир. 

― Ну так давай, вали обратно, ― рассмеялся Занзас. Сквало повернул руку, воротник еще сильнее впился в шею. ― Стоит только захотеть. 

Сквало думал, что убьет его. Если Занзас откроет свой паршивый рот и скажет что-нибудь еще. Сквало был сыт по горло мудаческим снисходительным отношением к себе. 

Сквало облизнул разбитую нижнюю губу и скривился. Занзас молчал ― на лице его читалось ничем не скрытое сожаление, но он мог засунуть его себе в задницу. Сквало не нуждался в сочувствии. 

― Да пошел ты, ― процедил Сквало и отпустил руку. 

***   
Если бы Занзас знал, «зачем он нужен».   
Ответ был так прост ― Занзас не представлял жизни без него, не верил, что может быть мир без Сквало. Сколько он себя помнил, Сквало был рядом. Даже если находился далеко, главное, Занзас знал, что он есть.   
Сквало был константой, на которой держалось все. Сквало был его частью.   
Но сейчас он был другим, не понимал Занзаса с полуслова, как раньше. Сквало оказался совершенно чужим, и Занзас сам задавался вопросом, какого черта такой Сквало делает здесь. Бьякуран говорил, их миры похожи, но он ошибался. 

Бьякуран выполнил свою часть сделки, как и Занзас ― свою. Но Занзас все равно чувствовал раздражение и разочарование. Будто его наебали.   
Он понял одну вещь, как никогда раньше: никто не заменит ему Сквало, даже другой Сквало. 

Будто чувствуя, что Занзас размышляет о нем, позвонил Бьякуран. Занзас нехотя ответил, каждый раз общение с ним делало все только хуже.   
― Как дела у Сквало? 

― Нормально. 

― Не похоже, что бы ты радовался. А ты должен был ― недавно у нас были большие проблемы. Мои люди засекли сильные электромагнитные возмущения, все приборы в лабораториях сбоили. Мы пока не выяснили причину, но, возможно, это случилось из-за связи мира Сквало и нашего. Скорее всего, это никак не отразилось на Сквало, я имею в виду, вряд ли он бы тронулся или что-то еще, но ты на всякий случай убедись, что все хорошо. 

― Блядь, ― не выдержал Занзас. ― Ты предупреждал, что наши миры похожи, но эта подмена настолько херовая... 

― Эй, выпей, расслабься, ― протянул Бьякуран. ― Мне все равно, я больше ничем не могу тебе помочь. Разбирайся с ним сам. 

― Ты… 

На языке крутилось все то, что Занзас о нем думал. 

― Я не знаю, о чем ты думаешь, но если вдруг о том, чтобы отправить Сквало обратно ― я не могу этого сделать. Он сам должен захотеть вернуться. 

Сука, и правда будто мысли читал. 

― Ты знаешь это точно? 

― Гипотетически. Я редко заходил так далеко. ДА и зачем мне люди из других миров, тут и своих хватает. Требуются огромные усилия, чтобы вытащить человека из другого мира в свой. 

― Мне плевать. 

― Знаешь, Занзас… У тебя совершенно отсутствует... Как же назвать эту черту… Это как взять ребенка из детского дома и потом вернуть его. Ты не можешь так поступить. Даже думать так не должен. 

― Это ты мне говоришь? 

Занзас все больше злился. Ему было похуй, как это будет выглядеть. Сквало был не таким. У него было другое пламя. Было другое отношение ко всему. Занзас не понимал его. 

― Ты не старался понять. Ты сделал хоть что-нибудь, чтобы ему стало легче? 

Занзас думал: Сквало и так должно быть легко ― раз уж их миры похожи. Но оказалось, что нихуя подобного. Сквало не было легко, он, оказывается, не мог просто так, будто ничего не случилось, встать на место прежнего Сквало и просто продолжить жить, не задавая никаких вопросов. Ему требовалось время, чтобы ко всему привыкнуть. Все было не так-то просто.   
А сейчас они вообще разосрались из-за какой-то херни. 

― Я надеюсь, что он захочет вернуться. 

Звучало отвратительно ― и Занзасу было паршиво от своих же слов. 

― И что ты будешь делать потом? Прибежишь ко мне, чтобы попросить найти кого-то еще? 

Занзас молчал. Он не знал, что будет, если Сквало исчезнет.   
Занзас бы, наверное, не испытывал сожаления, но теперь, кажется, начинал понимать, что если Сквало не будет, он снова скатится в состояние унылого дерьма. Он должен попытаться сделать так, чтобы Сквало чувствовал себя тут своим. И если ничего не получится, то это будет не вина Занзаса. Сквало тот еще ебанутый псих, неизвестно, примет ли он помощь.   
Зато Занзас сможет утешить себя тем, что он, по крайней мере, предпринял попытку. 

 

Сквало тренировался. Судя по тому, насколько насыщена была комната пламенем дождя, он и думать забыл о контроле. Он размахивал мечом, и Занзас узнавал знакомые техники среди мельтешения. Пламя могло усилить их во много раз, но сейчас только мешало ― тормозило движения. Сквало злился и продолжал сражаться с самим собой.   
Занзас спустился вниз и почувствовал знакомое ощущение. Пламя будто тянулось к нему, скользило под ноги и обвивало лодыжки.   
Занзас сцепил зубы и не остановился, пока не подошел к Сквало. 

― Успокаивайся. 

Сквало не обернулся. 

― Успокойся, блядь, сколько можно заниматься херней! Ты разве не видишь, что оно управляет тобой, а не ты им?! 

Сквало обернулся. На его мече сверкали синие отблески.   
Занзас вспомнил, как недавно хватался за него ― затянувшийся порез на руке начал болезненно пульсировать. Он обтер вспотевшую ладонь о брюки и сунул руки в карманы, чтобы опять не сделать что-нибудь глупое. 

― Отвали, ― и Сквало отвернулся. Его пламя полыхнуло снова, кажется, проходя сквозь Занзаса. Оно забилось сильнее, собственное пламя было готово вырваться, чтобы защитить. 

Занзас подскочил к Сквало в два шага, схватил за куртку, путаясь в волосах, и рывком развернул к себе. Сквало приставил к его шее меч. Занзас обхватил протез и отвел его в сторону. Сквало смотрел на него. 

― Ты играешь с ним и не понимаешь, к чему это может привести. Успокойся. 

Сквало усмехнулся. 

― Хуже не будет. 

― Думай, что говоришь. Если не хочешь остаться совсем без него. ― Пламя слилось под ногами Занзаса, собираясь в лужу, и потекло вверх, затапливая сознание. Занзас не мог сопротивляться, даже если бы захотел ― его было слишком много.   
Занзас осел на пол, и пламя мгновенно окружило его. Он двигался, будто в замедленной съемке, будто муха, увязшая в киселе. Легкие сдавливало, а сознание застилало чужое пламя. Оно нехотя растворялось в его собственном. Занзас все равно не мог выносить его. Оно душило. 

― Прекрати. Пожалуйста. 

Сквало опустил руку с мечом.   
Пламя все так же давило, но его становилось меньше.   
Занзас терял сознание. Чернота начала застилать синие всполохи, окружавшие Занзаса, когда Сквало размахнулся и влепил ему пощечину, потом еще одну. Замахнулся снова, но Занзас перехватил его руку. 

― Хватит. 

Сквало получал зверское удовольствие от этой ситуации, наверное.   
Занзас с трудом поднялся. 

― Пошли. Решим твою проблему. 

Сквало глянул на него с сомнением и остался стоять на месте. 

― Второй раз предлагать не буду.


	3. Chapter 3

Джо встретил Занзаса радостно — насколько человек мог радоваться тому, кто чуть не загнал его в могилу. Деньги для Джо были важнее старых обид.   
Дорога была долгой и скучной, а вот по Бизерте пришлось поплутать. Хорошо, что Джо не поселился в столице, тогда пришлось бы искать его еще дольше. 

У Джо был скромный по местным меркам особняк на самой окраине. Чувствовалась близость моря, кругом пахло морем. До него пришлось бы тащиться минут пять, но после путешествия на пароме Занзас желанием окунуться не горел и наслаждался тем, что под ногами наконец-то была твердая земля. 

Особняк оказался близнецом десятку таких же, стоявших вдоль дороги. Но когда Занзас вошел, то сразу узнал старого Джо. Никакой плетеной мебели и прочей хрени, Джо любил роскошь и не собирался ни в чем себе отказывать.   
Джо их ждал. 

— Не скажу, что день добрый, — Занзас рассматривал утыканную антиквариатом гостиную. — Это Кайл, будет сопровождать заказы в следующий раз. 

Джо кинул. Он делал вид, что его не удивил их внезапный визит: зачем тащиться в такую даль, если он сам должен был передать вторую часть заказа через своих перевозчиков? Но Занзаса нельзя было провести. 

― Не боишься, что в этой дыре тебя обворуют? 

― Я никого не пускаю. Гости как ты ― очень редкие. Мои клиенты предпочитают работать через несколько посредников, чтобы нелегальные приобретения, ― Джо замялся, ― не засекли. 

― Бизнес процветает? 

― Да как сказать... — снова брехал. — С тех пор, как вы со Сквало заставили меня понервничать, я пересмотрел подход к работе. Кстати, до меня дошли слухи, что он… 

Джо смерил Сквало любопытным взглядом. Занзасу стало не по себе ― Джо хоть и не мог видеть сквозь иллюзии, но уж очень пристально изучал спутника Занзаса. 

― C ним все в порядке. Давай, показывай, что ты успел сделать. 

Джо улыбнулся и развел руками. 

― Еще не все готово, я рассчитывал отправить тебе заказ в конце недели. Нужно подождать несколько дней. 

― Жду до завтра, ― отрезал Занзас. Джо мог сколько угодно набивать себе цену, никакие угрозы на Занзаса не действовали. ― И отдаю заказ тем, кто сделает все вовремя. 

― Эй, не горячись. Все почти готово, мастер проверит и завтра к вечеру отдаст. 

― Наш паром вечером. Раньше, ― сказал Занзас. Сквало молчал, уставившись перед собой. Любопытство прошло; сначала Занзас замечал, что Сквало настороженно осматривался. Теперь ему, казалось, было все равно. 

― Можете подождать в доме напротив, там живет мой компаньон по бизнесу, но он сейчас в отъезде. Охрана вас пустит, я все улажу. 

Джо хорошо понимал, что злить их не стоит, но не хотел видеть их дольше, чем нужно. Занзас испытывал примерно то же чувство. Главное, быстрее вытрясти все необходимое и вернуться назад. Занзасу здесь не нравилось. 

― Валяй. Все-таки я плачу тебе дохрена денег. 

Занзас прикинул, что до завтрашнего вечера успеет хорошенько выспаться, все-таки путешествие сюда было не пределом его мечтаний. С непривычки он так и не сомкнул ночью глаз, зато Сквало продрых почти весь путь. 

Джо кивнул. 

― Ну и как тебе тут? ― Занзас провел пальцем по горлышку вазы, стоявшей на столе. Очевидно — дорогое барахло. ― Жалеешь, что свалил из Италии? 

Джо жадно посмотрел на вазу, с опаской — на Занзаса и ответил: 

― Вести бизнес сложнее. В смысле доставки. Но гораздо безопаснее, особенно после того, как полезли с контролем даже на подпольный рынок. Единственное — трудно делать коробочки на заказ. Нужно, чтобы владелец сразу проверял. Хорошо, что ты приехал, в случае чего можно будет сразу исправить... недочеты. 

― Надеюсь, их не будет. 

― Да-да, конечно, ― сказал Джо. 

Он позвонил куда-то, кажется, договаривался насчет дома. 

Занзас обошел гостиную, Сквало так и не сдвинулся с места. 

― Я понял, чего тебе не хватает. ― Джо посмотрел на Занзаса с интересом. ― Вокруг тебя раньше всегда были бабы. 

Джо засмеялся. 

― Держи, ― он протянул Занзасу пластиковый пакет. ― Это готово. Можешь пока проверить. Над кольцом, блокирующим пламя, все еще работают. Заберете завтра. 

 

Занзас подумал, что хорошо было бы прогуляться по городу, пожрать где-нибудь, а потом завалиться спать, но Сквало пошел сразу в дом.   
Занзас и не помнил, когда он выбирался в подобное место в последний раз просто так ― не на задание, когда надо было убрать какого-нибудь толстосума. Кажется, никогда. В гостиной оказался шикарный бар, и Занзас решил, что с прогулкой можно повременить. Он развалился в шезлонге на веранде и лениво наблюдал за Сквало. Тот успел осмотреть всю гостиную, попялиться на море вдалеке, налить себе и устроиться в кресле, которое стояло перед Занзасом, так что он теперь мог видеть только его затылок. Сквало шуршал пакетом, который дал Джо. Что-то открывал, рассматривал. Не то чтобы Занзасу было интересно — он видел все, что делает Джо, тысячу раз, а у Сквало было достаточно мозгов, чтобы самостоятельно разобраться с этой херней, поэтому Занзас предпочел не лезть с комментариями. Но услышав знакомый до боли звук, Занзас вздрогнул и нахмурился. Таблетки у Джо Занзас не заказывал. Джо решил подмазаться и выбрал самый неудачный способ. 

― Что это? ― спросил Сквало. Он тряс пузырек в руке. Занзас почувствовал на языке сладкий привкус. 

― Дурь, ― ответил Занзас. 

Сквало обернулся. 

― Зачем Джо дал дурь? Мы не можем достать наркотики в Италии? 

― Не знаю, зачем. В заказе ее не было. — Сквало продолжал сверлить его взглядом, и Занзас понял, что избежать этой темы не удастся. — Они облегчают взаимодействие пламени с другим пламенем, даже с искусственным. Пару лет назад все шлюхи жрали такое, чтобы клиент больше кайфовал. Пока не запретили. 

Сквало открыл пузырек. 

Занзас смотрел на него и понимал, что не может запретить Сквало сделать то, что тот собирался. У Занзаса самого были такие таблетки, с пламенем дождя. Кто он такой, чтобы, после того, что Сквало видел, пытаться его учить? 

 

― Облегчают, говоришь? Оно поможет мне с контролем? Сколько надо выпить? ― Сквало высыпал драже на ладонь и, не дождавшись ответа, закинул в рот. 

Занзас не видел, сколько их было.   
Нехорошее предчувствие зашевелилось внутри. 

Сквало обернулся через пару минут и ухмыльнулся ему. Черт его знает, как он среагирует на наркотик. 

― У тебя ничего не получится, ― ответил Занзас. Если Сквало считал, что, выпив этих пилюль, сможет лучше контролировать свои способности, то он ошибался. 

Как в подтверждение его мыслей в следующий момент комнату затопило пламя дождя.  
Сквало медленно поднялся и теперь стоял, держался за спинку кресла. 

― Ты знаешь, что ты мудак? 

Занзас хрипло рассмеялся. Конечно, он знал. 

 

Солнце садилось, и навес больше не укрывал веранду тенью.   
Сквало молчал, пламя все еще плясало вокруг него, а он не делал попыток это исправить. 

Занзас вернулся в комнату и налил себе еще. 

— Не понимаю, — Сквало подошел незаметно, — твою зависимость. Ты должен ненавидеть пламя после того, что случилось. 

Отчасти он был прав, задавая этот вопрос. Занзасу бы ненавидеть пламя, но подобная мысль ни разу не приходила ему в голову. 

— Пламя — это власть. Возможности. Другой уровень. — Занзас обернулся — Сквало смотрел на него, наклонив голову. Он не казался обдобланным — казался таким, каким был обычно. — Не понимаю, — огрызнулся Занзас, — как ты мог не пользоваться им пятнадцать лет. 

Занзас и правда не мог представить, как Сквало с его амбициями мог отказаться от шанса стать сильнее. Узнать что-то новое. 

— Спасибо, что напомнил. В этом мире любой без пламени — ущербный, мне хорошо дали это понять. 

Занзас отошел в сторону — пламя Сквало подбиралось все ближе. Занзас не хотел прикасаться к нему, как любой не хотел бы вдруг оказаться облитым ледяной водой. 

— Это твой выбор, я принял бы его. 

— Не смеши, — оборвал его Сквало. Скривился. По лицу скользнули острые лучи солнца, прокравшиеся вглубь комнаты. Такие же острые, как взгляд Сквало. Осветили его щеку и волосы оранжевым светом. 

Сквало стиснул зубы и вытянул вперед руку. На кольце, которое он уже успел надеть, вспыхнуло пламя, непослушное, живое. Исчезло из-под ног. 

Желание Занзаса не прикасаться сменялось другим желанием ― подойти и схватить Сквало за руку. Занзас понимал, что соприкосновение будет таким же неприятным, как раньше, но отчего-то надеялся, что в этот раз что-то может измениться.   
Занзас был зависим, правильно Сквало сказал.   
Сквало шагнул к нему сам, и Занзас вцепился в него, сминая пальцы. Под его ладонью забилось пламя. 

— Когда все стало так плохо? — спросил Сквало. 

— Всегда было, — рассмеялся Занзас. — Только я об этом не знал. 

Дураком был. Он и прежний Сквало понимали, что сильно в этом увязли, но у них и мыслей не возникло что-то менять ― было хорошо. А теперь ничего нельзя было исправить.   
Занзас остался с этим один на один.   
По лицу Сквало скользили всполохи. Занзас чувствовал: Сквало не сможет продержаться долго и скоро снова потеряет контроль. 

Сквало казался бледным и сосредоточенным.   
У пламени Сквало был темно-синий отлив, оно было тяжелым, будто напиталось свинцом. И жалило, жалило постоянно, все время, пока Занзас касался его, пока оно касалось Занзаса.   
В первый раз Занзас не обратил внимания, подумав, что такие ощущения — с непривычки. Теперь, чем больше рассматривал его, ощущал, тем больше замечал различий. 

Пламя дождя, к которому Занзас привык, было теплым по сравнению с этим. И при всем желании у Занзаса не получалось вбирать его в себя полностью. Оно с трудом сливалось с его, оно не давало привычного спокойствия. Ничего не давало, кроме разочарования и горечи. 

Сквало тронул щеку Занзаса, убрал перо, прилипшее к вспотевшей шее.   
Занзас будто пил воду с мелко истолченным льдом и вместо того, чтобы утолять жажду, лишь обжигал холодом горло. 

— Ты правда псих. — Занзас снова схватил его ладонь, поднес к лицу. Пламя кололо подбородок и губы. Занзас лизнул костяшки пальцев. — Псих, ― повторил Сквало, отталкивая его от себя. 

— Пожалуйста, — Занзас гладил виднеющиеся сквозь кожу синеватые вены на запястье. Все ушло, все мысли ушли, оставив неудовлетворение и слабую надежду на то, что все это гребаный сон. Занзас не понимал, почему просит, пламя Сквало было другим, но предчувствие толкало его вперед . — Что угодно. 

Сквало криво усмехнулся. Сейчас его лицо отдаленно нельзя было назвать красивым. Сквало злился, и Занзас знал, почему. Занзас и себе был отвратителен. 

— Так я был прав? — Сквало вцепился ему в горло, сжал пальцы. — Когда говорил, что ты подсел на это? 

Занзас смотрел в его лицо и задыхался, но по-прежнему в голове билась дурная мысль, что он хочет делиться своим пламенем со Сквало, ощущать, как оно будет течь между ними, внутри них, вокруг них. Он хотел отдавать, но не мог, потому что его пламя обожгло бы Сквало. 

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил Занзас. 

— А чего хочешь ты? ― ответил вопросом Сквало. ― Скажи, я сделаю все, чтобы ты наконец понял, что я не тот, кто тебе нужен! 

 

— Тот, — прохрипел Занзас. Он не думал ни секунды перед ответом. Занзас знал, что Сквало тот. Лицо его было близко. Хотелось поцеловать Сквало в искривленный злобой рот, чтобы он наконец-то успокоился. — Я не буду заставлять. 

Сквало толкнул его на кровать, и Занзас, схватившись за горло, закашлялся, растирая горящую от прикосновения кожу.   
Сквало перекинул через него ногу и встал сзади. Оперся рукой о спину, другую положил на затылок, не давая повернуть голову. 

Занзас замер, уткнувшись лицом в сложенные руки. Он дышал сорванно и глубоко, закружилась голова. Сквало вцепился пальцами ему в волосы, отпустил, снова дернул, потянул на себя ― Занзас сжал зубы. Сквало наклонился над ним, почти ложась на его спину. 

На Занзаса хлынуло пламя дождя. 

Занзас почти не шевелился и не хотел думать о последствиях. Грудь сдавливало все сильнее, будто все место внутри него теперь занимало пламя Сквало, теснило, давило на легкие и сердце, вызывая болезненные судороги. В глазах стояли слезы, и чем сильнее оно становилось Сквало, тем больше Занзас отключался, будто видел себя со стороны — жалкого, жадно ловящего каждый отблеск. И чем дольше он растворялся в своих ощущениях, тем больше понимал, что чувствует снова — то, к чему он привык. 

Пламя Сквало медленно менялось. 

Щеки опалило жаром, Занзас поерзал подбородком по влажной подушке, медленно втянул воздух и открыл глаза. 

— Чего хочу, говоришь. Выебать тебя хочу. 

Дыхание, и без того ущербное, застряло где-то в горле вместе со стоном.   
Сквало укусил его за плечо, Занзас дернул Сквало на себя. 

— Так давай, шевелись, — сказал он. Поймал губы Сквало губами, целуя, и укусил в ответ. Сквало отпихнул его и снова положил руку ему на затылок. 

Занзаса разрывало от боли и счастья. Он забывал — на редкие пять, десять секунд, пока падал в глубокую темную пропасть, кто он и что когда-то происходило. Все сознание крутилось вокруг пламени и горячки внутри. 

*** 

Сквало смотрел, как ходят мышцы под рубашкой, когда Занзас пошевелился, устраиваясь удобнее на сбитом в ком одеяле.   
Сквало обвел потемневший шрам на его шее, дернул вниз воротник, чтобы посмотреть, где он заканчивается. Рубашка мешалась, и Сквало стащил ее с плеч Занзаса. Погладил пальцами выступающие позвонки и проследил линию позвоночника — пламя лилось с пальцев, как настоящий дождь, стекая по коже и исчезая до того, как коснуться постели. Сквало гадал, сколько Занзас выдержит, собственное пламя ему самому казалось пыткой, тяготило. Оно было неправильным, не приносило облегчения. Не приносило ничего, кроме проблем. Когда уже Занзас это поймет и откажется от попыток заставить Сквало признать собственное пламя.   
Взгляд Занзаса отвлекал. Он был голодным и рассеянным — Сквало было проще смотреть на его спину. 

Пламя текло с пальцев Сквало, Занзас дрожал, уходил от прикосновений и сам, спустя считанные секунды, тянулся навстречу.   
Сквало целовал его плечи, спину, щекотал волосами, давил — подавлял. Сквало ждал, что вот-вот Занзас должен был сказать «хватит», но Занзас ничего не говорил. 

— Так ты серьезно? 

— Если ты не… 

— Мне все равно, кого трахать, — сказал Сквало и удивился, как холодно прозвучал его голос. Он мог сказать по-другому, но момент, чтобы все исправить, был упущен. 

Сквало просунул руку под живот и расстегнул ремень, нетерпеливо стянул с Занзаса брюки, оставляя их болтаться на лодыжках. Вжался в его бедра, потерся, Занзас застонал и посмотрел на него, повернувшись. Занзас был не в себе, но Сквало бы уже не смог остановиться. 

Он подрочил Занзасу, больно ущипнул за ягодицу, размахнулся и ударил. Звонкий хлопок оглушил. Сквало не мог отказать себе в этом, отомстить за все время, когда Занзас был мудаком. Занзас застонал и поерзал, поджал задницу. Сквало раскатал по члену презерватив и, наскоро смазав между ягодицами, толкнулся медленно, заставляя Занзаса материться и стонать, сжимать его так, что было трудно двигаться.   
Сквало впился пальцами в его бедро, белые следы на коже мгновенно налились и покраснели. Занзас еще больше напрягся и шумно выдохнул.   
Сквало не мог больше терпеть. Он забыл, кто перед ним, он отпустил себя и свое пламя, и оно тут же окружило их. Занзас стиснул одеяло в кулаках, дернул в стороны — затрещала ткань. 

Сквало нравилось ощущение под пальцами, напряженные звенящие мышцы, с Занзасом все — на грани. Удовольствие мешалось со злостью, тоской, затягивало. Сквало уперся рукой в спину Занзаса и ощутил, как тяжело он дышит, как в агонии. Будто жить ему осталось всего ничего. Он толкался ему навстречу, стискивая зубы, чтобы не кончить прямо сейчас. Ему казалось, что Занзас наконец-то признал его, и все остальное вдруг отошло на второй план. Признал — стучало в голове. Пальцы заскользили по влажной спине, рука съехала в сторону, и Сквало свалился на Занзаса. Сунул руку под него, обхватил член. Дрочил быстрыми и рваными движениями. 

Сквало целовал Занзаса в плечо, водил кончиком языка по коже.   
Занзас задышал шумно, дернулся, почти спихнул Сквало с себя.   
А потом поцеловал — медленно и пьяно трогая губами его губы, щеки, нос, облизывая и щекоча. Сквало сжал его руку.   
Он лежал, привалившись к боку Занзаса и не мог отодвинуться. Было хорошо — и лень что-то делать. 

— Я думал, что сдохну, — сказал Занзас и закрыл глаза. 

***   
Паром отходил поздно вечером. К этому времени они уже успели закончить все дела с Джо. Новое кольцо блестело у Сквало на пальце. Эффект от него стал заметен сразу ― будто он вернулся в то время, когда совсем не пользовался пламенем, не думал, не вспоминал о нем. Было так спокойно, как не было уже давно. 

Сквало молчал всю дорогу. Они с Занзасом снова не разговаривали. Казалось, что-то должно было измениться, но Сквало чувствовал, что все по-прежнему, нет, не плохо, но не так хорошо, как хотелось бы. У него были кольца и коробочки, теперь он мог тренироваться без угрозы потерять контроль. Он крутил кольцо на пальце и слушал дыхание Занзаса. Тот не спал. Сквало соскользнул со своей койки и присел на край его. Занзас пялился в потолок ― зрачки его ловили мелькающий свет, попадающий через иллюминатор в каюту, и оттого казалось, что его глаза блестят. По его взгляду Сквало понял, что он снова на таблетках. 

Сквало наклонился к нему, рассматривая лицо ― почти неподвижное, расслабленное. Занзас схватил его за воротник и дернул на себя. Губы проехались по щеке, Сквало уперся руками ему в грудь. Перекинул колено через бедра и уселся сверху. 

― Заткнись, ― сказал Занзас. 

― Я ничего не говорил. 

― Собираешься, ― усмехнулся Занзас. Он был прав. Сквало прикусил язык и уселся удобнее. ― Я совсем не чувствую твоего пламени. 

Сквало кивнул. Кольцо действительно помогало.   
Он поднял руку, поднес к лицу Занзаса. На кольце зажглось слабое пламя, осветив лицо Занзаса. Он нахмурился. 

― Но тебе все равно нужно тренироваться, ― сказал он. 

Сквало смотрел, как от дыхания вздымается его грудь. Занзас взял его за руку, накрывая ладонью пламя, как делал вчера. Каюта снова погрузилась в темноту. Занзас глубоко вдохнул и закрыл глаза. Сжал его пальцы. Сквало попытался освободиться, но Занзас не отпустил. 

Сквало коснулся протезом его щеки. Провел пальцем от виска до подбородка, Занзас вздрогнул, но глаза не открыл. 

― Не надо, ― сказал Занзас, и Сквало понял, что, сам не заметив, снова наклонился над ним. Резко выпрямился; Занзас отпустил ладонь, но вцепился в предплечье. Потянул на себя и открыл глаза, а в следующий момент они целовались. Занзас прижимал его к себе. Сквало снова хотелось повторить то, что случилось вчера. Власть над Занзасом пьянила его. Занзас выглядел и вел себя как человек, не способный кому-либо подчиняться. Но Занзас был зависим от его пламени. Сквало, который до сих пор не примирился с тем, что ему придется пользоваться пламенем всю оставшуюся жизнь, не мог поверить, что оно кому-то нужно. Оно даже ему самому не казалось таким необходимым. Но Занзас хотел его. 

Злость накатила неожиданно. Сквало оттолкнул Занзаса от себя. Он не знал, что нужно Занзасу ― его пламя или он сам.   
Все больше Сквало убеждался в том, что он здесь, как живое напоминание о том, кого Занзас потерял. Или замена. 

― И правда, не надо, ― Сквало встал и вышел из каюты. Было обидно даже не за себя ― за то, что был таким недогадливым идиотом. Хотя Сквало и сам не знал, чего ждать, когда отправился в этот мир за Занзасом почти месяц назад. Занзас, кажется, знал, что ему нужно. Сквало ― нет. Сквало хотел жить так, будто ничего не случилось. Пытался приучить себя к мысли, что Занзас не в колыбели, что все прошлые годы ему приснились. Так и казалось, когда Сквало видел Занзаса ― взрослого Занзаса, который ничем не напоминал подростка, которым его помнил Сквало. 

Этот Занзас знал, что хотел от жизни, и Сквало тоже каким-то образом участвовал в его планах. Хотелось знать больше — о Занзасе и его жизни. Но как только Сквало прижимал Занзаса к стенке и пытался что-нибудь узнать, Занзас делал все, что угодно, только не отвечал на его вопросы. 

В баре было немноголюдно. Сквало сел на высокий табурет у стойки. Бармен посмотрел на него и молча налил текилы.   
Говорить не хотелось. Сквало выпил и жестом показал налить еще. Подумал и, кинув денег на стойку, забрал бутылку с собой. Находиться в шумном душном помещении Сквало не нравилось, музыка раздражала. Он вышел на палубу и выпил еще.   
От воды шла зябкая свежесть. Внутри, в груди, было жарко. То ли из-за текилы, то ли Сквало все еще не мог избавиться от нахлынувшего жара после поцелуя с Занзасом.   
Он оперся о борт и посмотрел на свою руку. Камень в кольце тускло переливался. Зачем Сквало было все это нужно, если он и так оставался лучшим мечником? Сквало не хотел зависеть от пламени, как Занзас. Сквало видел, как оно ломает.   
Неужели оно того стоило? 

Сквало долго бродил по палубе и вернулся в каюту ближе к утру. Прислушался: дыхание Занзаса было ровным, он спал. 

*** 

Занзас проснулся утром, когда до прибытия оставалось не больше часа. Встал и сбил ногой пустую бутылку.   
Сквало спал. Прядь его волос свисала с койки, и Занзас подцепил ее пальцами, чтобы поправить. Они были гладкими, скользили между пальцев.   
Сквало перевернулся, и прядь выскользнула у Занзаса из рук. 

― Привет, ― сказал Занзас, когда Сквало открыл глаза и сонно уставился на него. ― Скоро прибываем. 

Его лицо было совсем рядом, если бы Занзас захотел, то мог бы поцеловать его. 

― Ага, ― ответил Сквало и отвернулся. И Занзас был этому рад. 

Занзас думал о том, что произошло между ними. Вспоминал, как лежал тогда, не чувствуя ничего и все одновременно. Рука Сквало сжимала его бедро. Занзас боялся пошевелиться ― будто на нем не было кожи, и любое движение принесло бы боль, прогнало то восхитительное чувство единения с собой и миром. 

Он слышал, как на улице проезжают машины, как далеко шумит море и орут чайки. Видел все через пелену, только Сквало был рядом, был непривычно ярким, четким, острым, хотелось трогать его ― он был как никогда настоящим.   
В тот момент Занзас мог обмануть себя. На секунду представить, что за ним не тянется отвратительная чернота из прошлых событий, что ничего страшного не случалось. 

 

Бьякуран позвонил, когда они подходили к парковке. 

— Есть дело. 

Занзас кивнул Сквало, чтобы тот садился в машину. 

— Мы с тобой уже рассчитались. 

Занзас, еще когда уезжал от Бьякурана, думал, что общение с ним может выйти ему боком. Так и получалось.   
— А помочь ты мне, как старому приятелю, — тут Занзас заржал, — не хочешь? Не за просто так, конечно. 

— Иди на хуй. А ты — заводи машину и поехали, — сказал он Сквало и отключился. 

Бьякуран перезвонил через пять минут. 

— Что, даже не интересно? 

— Нет, — рыкнул Занзас. Сквало покосился на него, но промолчал. 

— Боюсь, кроме тебя никто не сможет этого сделать, — в голосе Бьякурана больше не слышалось издевательски-смешливых нот. — Ты не можешь хотя бы приехать и выслушать? 

— Нет. 

— А если я скажу, что это может касаться Сквало? 

— Нет?   
Занзас покосился на Сквало, который внимательно прислушивался к их разговору. Вряд ли он что-то слышал из реплик Бьякурана. Занзасу не хотелось тащиться к нему снова и еще не хотелось впутывать в это Сквало. Он планировал скорее вернуться на базу, чтобы Сквало мог тренироваться, а он сам — разгрести снова накопившиеся дела.   
Он не верил, что у Бьякурана может быть что-то серьезное. Просто Бьякуран знал, что проигнорировать Занзас не сможет.   
Занзаса бесило, когда им манипулировали. 

— Мы не возвращаемся? 

— Мы едем к Бьякурану. 

Хоть Сквало ничем и не показал, что недоволен, но Занзас заметил, как он напрягся. 

— Забей уже на старые обиды, не он натворил дел в твоем мире, другой. Но если хочешь, то можешь врезать ему при встрече. С удовольствием посмотрю. 

 

— А я знал, что вы приедете.   
— Да неужели. 

Занзас устроился в кабинете Бьякурана и лениво рассматривал вещи вокруг. На столе, кроме ноутбука, лежали карты, коробка, которую Занзас привез ему из другого мира, стеклянные коробочки разных размеров, внутри которых билось пламя тумана и неба. Оно равномерно горело посередине, будто зависло в центре. Занзас взял такую коробочку в руки и, к удивлению, совсем ничего не ощутил. 

— Это образец покрытия, — Бьякуран кивнул на коробку в руке Занзаса. — Через нее пламя не засечет ни один датчик. 

— Так вот как ты, значит, развлекаешься, — усмехнулся Занзас. 

Бьякуран кивнул. 

— Плохо, что покрыть можно сравнительно небольшое помещение. Например, этот кабинет. В остальном ― мои руки все равно связаны. 

Занзасу было все равно. За такими, как Бьякуран, лучше было приглядывать. От скуки он мог сделать что-то полезное, а мог разнести весь мир к чертям, и, глядя на него, было невозможно определить, над каким из двух вариантов он работал сейчас. 

— План такой: выкладываешь, что тебе нужно. Я говорю, что идея дерьмо, мы уезжаем, и ты больше мне не звонишь. 

Бьякуран улыбнулся и открыл деревянную коробку.   
Сквало подошел ближе к столу, Занзас не двинулся с места, хотя ему и самому было интересно, что там. 

— Это — очень опасная вещь, — сказал Бьякуран, вытаскивая из ящика маленькую серебристую флэшку. 

Занзас хмыкнул. 

— Ну да, не маши ей, а то еще выколешь мне глаз, — усмехнулся он. Опасность не может исходить от чего-то маленького. Опасность исходит от оружия. Не от офисной хрени. 

— Мне пришлось создавать ее в нескольких мирах, где были подходящие технологии. А потом хранить в том мире, чтобы о ней никто не узнал здесь. Мой дом часто обыскивают крысы из «Флейм», приходится искать более надежные места для действительно важных вещей. 

— Что, если бы ее кто-то спер в том мире? Место, где она хранилась, было так себе… защищено, — сказал Сквало. 

Он уселся на подлокотник кресла Занзаса и наконец-то перестал маячить вокруг стола. Теперь Занзасу хотелось откинуть его волосы в сторону и положить ладонь ему на спину. 

— Тогда был бы совершенно другой разговор. Эта вещь может порушить всю охранную систему, если ее подключить к их внутренней сети. 

— И чего ты ждешь? 

— Я не могу этого сделать. Еще в самом начале у меня возникли некоторые… спорные вопросы с компанией, мне к ним путь заказан. Но зато я знаю, что тебя, Занзас, они много раз приглашали к себе. 

Откуда это Бьякуран мог знать? Приглашения от компании приходили в основном после успешно выполненных заданий, а они были засекречены. У Бьякурана был свой человек в Варии? 

— Я не шпионю за тобой, у меня другие источники информации. 

Сквало взял флэшку и повертел в пальцах. 

— Так что она дает? 

— Она путает все данные — у кого какое пламя и его характеристики. Система слежения становится бесполезной, баг нельзя исправить — только начинать собирать информацию снова. 

— Мне от этого какая польза? 

— Все данные, содержавшиеся на их сервере, сначала будет отправлены мне. Если там будет что-то об авиакатастрофе, тебе, думаю, будет это интересно. 

— А если ничего не будет? Они могут не иметь никакого отношения к катастрофе. Зачем мне рисковать? 

Бьякуран пожал плечами. 

— В общее благо ты не веришь, конечно. 

— На хуй иди с такой мотивацией. 

— Понимаю. — Бьякуран не сдавался. — Как долго твои люди пытаются выяснить что-то о катастрофе и как много им удалось узнать? 

Мало. То, что присылали Занзасу до сих пор, нельзя было считать достаточной информацией для того, чтобы наказать виновных. Редко когда его разведка сталкивалась с такими проблемами, а значит, кто-то очень не хотел, чтобы подробности выплыли на поверхность. Занзас не знал, что думать. 

Эта компания интересовалась ими, а когда они со Сквало прекратили с ними сотрудничать, произошла катастрофа. Это могло было быть совпадением, а могло… 

— Как я попаду туда? Они уже долго со мной не связывались. 

— Ты можешь сказать, что передумал. 

— После того, как я их послал, не думаю, что это возможно. 

— Я бы мог отправить кого-то из своих или попросить должников из других семей, но организация настолько закрыта, что туда никому не пробраться, если они этого не захотят. А тебя они видеть не против. Я позволил себе написать им от твоего имени и — они ждут тебя завтра утром. 

— Сука, — сказал Занзас. — Въебал бы тебе, да вставать не охота, — он посмотрел на Сквало — но тот о чем-то задумался. — Можешь принести нам пожрать и рассказать еще что-нибудь… о твоем гениальном плане. 

Бьякуран взял со стола стеклянный контейнер и положил флэшку внутрь. 

— Вокруг нее сильное поле, — пояснил он. — Кроме того, что она должна уронить систему, есть еще одна любопытная функция… 

Занзас нахмурился. Бьякуран заткнулся и позвонил куда-то насчет еды.   
По тому, сколько он заказал, Занзас понял, что день будет очень долгим. 

*** 

Ворота открылись автоматически. Разъехались в стороны почти бесшумно. Занзас смотрел, как появляется перед ними территория ― вылизанная, по-другому и не скажешь, принадлежащая корпорации. Охраны не было видно, но это ничего не значило. 

Занзас остановился на парковке, забитой однотипными корпоративными машинами, и заглушил мотор. На случай, если им придется убегать быстро, у них не было плана ― Бьякуран говорил, что он им не потребуется, и все пройдет гладко. Теперь, рассматривая камеры на каждом углу и высокие стены забора, через который, в случае чего, не прорвешься, Занзас жалел о том, что поверил этому прохвосту. 

Бьякуран хоть и был заинтересован в успешном исходе дела, но, скорее всего, думал, что они будут выпутываться сами. Занзас чувствовал, что так и произойдет. Ему не нравилось здесь все ― начиная от слишком улыбчивой секретарши, заканчивая идеальным порядком, будто людей здесь совсем не было. 

― Вас скоро встретят, пока можете подождать тут, ― она махнула на диван в стороне от большого окна. 

― Можно мне кофе? 

― Конечно, — сказала она и ушла куда-то вглубь коридора.   
Занзас кивнул ей вслед. Сквало встал, прикрывая его, чтобы он незаметно достал флэшку. На то, чтобы склониться над секретарским компьютером и воткнуть ее в разъем, ушли секунды. По-хорошему, Занзас свалил бы сейчас же, но это вызвало бы большие подозрения.   
Они отошли от стола, и в ту же минуту из коридора послышался стук каблуков. 

Кофе пахло ванилью и сливками.   
— Извините, что приходится ждать. Скоро за вами придут. Пока можете заполнить эти бумаги — обычная процедура для посетителей.   
Секретарь отдала ему анкеты.   
Они сели на диван. Сквало лениво листал анкету, ставя галочки где попало.   
Занзас осматривался, прикидывая, как лучше будет сваливать — через дверь или через окно. Скорее всего, все выходы должны были блокироваться в случае тревоги, и Занзас не знал, успеют ли они сбежать, прежде чем окажутся в ловушке. 

У Бьякурана не было плана этого здания и территории — объект был засекречен. Если раньше Занзас думал, что все это чушь, то теперь видел, что сюда, кажется, и правда мало кто приходил из посторонних. 

― Когда начнет действовать? — шепотом спросил Сквало. 

Занзас пожал плечами. Главное, чтобы не слишком рано. Бьякуран говорил о часе-двух. 

― Надо попытаться уехать отсюда как можно быстрее. Я не уверен, что все сработает так, как надо.   
Слишком много в их плане было «действовать по обстоятельствам». 

Занзаса предчувствие не подводило, и сейчас оно было на редкость паршивым. Он откинулся на спинку дивана. Уставился на огромный экран на стене напротив. Там крутили ролик о пламени и продуктах компании. Кольца, коробочки, оружие — картинки сменяли друг друга быстро и были красивыми. Наверное, снимали на специальную камеру — тоже разработку компании, — обычая не передавала всего спектра пламени. 

Сначала Занзас подумал, что слишком долго пялился на экран. Краски поплыли, Занзас потер глаза. Может, это было от усталости, но видео слилось в один фиолетово-серый поток, в котором Занзас едва узнавал силуэты людей и очертания предметов.   
Занзас посмотрел выше ― свет лампы ударил в глаза, а потом стал рассеянным, как будто лился из окна.   
Занзас сделал глоток кофе и поперхнулся. 

― Что с тобой? — Сквало оторвался от бумажек и уставился на него. В отличие от всего, что Занзаса окружало, Сквало был прежним. Каким-то очень настоящим. 

— Все нормально. 

Не стоило дергать Сквало раньше времени.   
Занзас не был уверен, но, похоже, начинал понимать, о чем говорил Бьякуран.   
Сквало вернулся к анкете ― Занзас увидел его колени сквозь бумагу, видел, что под кожей, которой обтянут диван, торчат балки и арматура, что вместо окон зияют беззубые проемы с осколками стекла.   
Занзасу хотелось придушить Бьякурана, и он был уверен, что не откажет себе в этом удовольствии, если выберется отсюда живым.   
Чертов мудак обманул.   
У них не было никакого часа. Пять минут — не больше — осталось, прежде чем у них начнутся проблемы. 

Все было иллюзией. Подделкой. И чем больше Занзас всматривался в предметы вокруг, тем больше плыли их контуры. Они больше не казались плотными, как раньше. Занзас видел через стоящий перед ним стол противоположную стену. Хотя он даже не был уверен, настоящая ли она. 

― Ты видишь? — пихнул он Сквало в бок. 

― Что? ― Сквало начал озираться, и Занзас тихо одернул его: 

― Тогда не вертись. У меня все плывет перед глазами. 

― Перебрал таблеток? — голос Сквало прозвучал холодно. 

― Хуйню сейчас сказал. — Занзас не обиделся, но слышать это от Сквало было неприятно. 

Кажется, секретарша тоже что-то заметила, и не успел Занзас оглянуться, как зазвучала сирена тревоги. Блядь.   
Он вскочил и направил пистолет на девушку. Целиться было сложно ― контуры ее тоже казались расплывчатыми, а потом она просто исчезла. Растворилась в воздухе, и стрелять было не в кого.   
Стол, на котором стоял компьютер, и сам компьютер остались, но выглядели они не лучшим образом. Радовало одно — этот мусор все-таки был подключен к общей сети, иначе ничего бы не случилось.   
Занзас подумал, какими идиотами выглядели бы они, сунув флэшку в компьютер, созданный иллюзией. 

― Блядь, ― Занзас выстрелил в стену. ― Вызывай подмогу, ― сказал он и успел толкнуть Сквало в сторону ― в обшивку иллюзорного дивана впивались совсем не иллюзорные пули.   
Занзас отскочил к окну и почти сразу понял, что это было плохой идеей. На него кто-то набросился и придавил к земле. Он ударился головой, и в тот же миг все прояснилось. 

У виска он почувствовал холодный ствол винтовки.   
Он и Сквало лежали на полу какого-то заброшенного дома, наверное, многоэтажки, ― слева уходила вверх пустая шахта лифта, ― и положение их было незавидным. Под щекой были обломки бетона и проволока. Занзас подвинул руку и тут же получил тычок в спину. 

― Не шевелись, ― его обыскивали, вытаскивали из карманов оружие. 

Занзас прикидывал, как выбраться из этой задницы. Даже если Бьякуран успеет кого-то к ним послать, то их все равно могли прикончить. Надо было выбираться.   
Он бы мог спалить здесь все к хуям, но Сквало не выдержал бы его атаки. Блядь, если бы Сквало мог хоть как-то обмениваться с ним пламенем или гасить его атаки, то все было бы не так плохо. Но Занзас не научил его этому, не хотел учить, а сейчас жалел об этом. Он боялся, что жизнь Сквало будет под угрозой, но им все равно не удалось избежать опасности. 

― Медленно поднимайся. Без резких движений, ― ему в затылок снова ткнулся ствол винтовки.   
Даже если Занзас врежет этому парню и заберет оружие, то выстрелить им не сможет — у этих типов были новые моделии, которые разблокировались, когда их использовал тот, на чье пламя они настроены. 

Занзас встал на ноги. Сквало оказался справа, его тоже держали на прицеле. Их окружало человек двадцать, и все выглядело так, будто они попали в хитро расставленную ловушку.   
Вопрос был в том, зачем?   
Может, они с самого начала зазывали его к себе, чтобы тихо устранить? Какое, нахуй, сотрудничество могло быть с дулом у виска? 

― Давайте, снимайте все свои побрякушки. 

Занзас вытащил из кармана коробочку. Сквало подмигнул Занзасу, посмотрел в сторону окна и стащил с пальца кольцо, контролирующее его пламя. Оно появилось везде, будто воздух, заполнило комнату.   
Занзас порадовался, что у Сквало пламя дождя, а не ярости. Пламя было вокруг них, колыхалось, казалось, пространство вокруг то сужается, то снова становится нормальным. Парни с винтовками двигались медленно, то ли пламя Сквало замедляло их движения, то ли время для Занзаса начало течь по-другому.   
В пламени был проход, воздух там был светлее и прозрачнее, и Занзас побежал к ближайшему окну. Он выскочил на улицу вслед за Сквало, перемахнув через низкий подоконник. В глаза ударило солнце. Они рванули к машине. Сзади раздавались крики погони. Навстречу бежали вооруженные люди Бьякурана ― охуенно вовремя. 

― Убью суку, ― сказал Занзас, садясь за руль. 

― Мы оставили там кольца и оружие. 

― Он вернет, ― сказал Занзас. ― Поехали, надо выбить из него дерьмо. 

*** 

― Эй, ― Бьякуран развел руками. ― Ну-ну, не кипятись, Занзас. 

― Не кипятись?! Да я тебя сейчас уебу, ― прорычал Занзас и врезал ему. Сквало почувствовал, как внутри разливается тепло и удовлетворение. Ему и самому давно хотелось врезать Бьякурану. ― Какого, блядь, хуя ты отправил нас туда, если знал, что программа заработает сразу, а не как ты говорил? Самоубийц нашел?   
Бьякуран вытер кровь с губы и отступил назад. 

― Я не знал, что вирус подействует так быстро. И что иллюзии исчезнут так быстро — тоже не знал. Мои расчеты показывали, что у вас должно было хватить времени уйти. 

― Серьезно? Блядь, расчеты?! Ты поставил его под удар! 

― Я могу сам за себя постоять, ― отозвался Сквало. Он не хотел лезть в этот разговор, но Занзас перегибал палку. ― Хватит беситься из-за меня, похуй, если я здесь умру. Это не мой мир. 

― Мне не похуй. Что, нельзя было просто разбомбить их к херам, вместо того, чтобы лезть туда?! 

― Нет. Если ты не заметил, то там, кроме здания, куда вас загнали, находилось много промышленных помещений, и они были действующими. Мы не могли так рисковать. 

— Территория зачищена? 

— Мои люди контролируют ее, все рабочие пока находятся внутри. Мы нашли там, кстати, многих из тех, кто пропал без вести за последнее время. 

― Мне это не интересно. Или ты объясняешь, что собираешься делать на самом деле, или сейчас тебе придется спасать свою задницу от пожара. И верни наши вещи. 

Занзас злился, в этот раз действительно сильно. На лице его проступали и становились более заметными шрамы. Занзаса надо было бы успокоить, пока не натворил дел, но Сквало сам был в тихом бешенстве. Их чуть не пристрелили, как тупых малолеток. Так сунуться к врагу могли только или слишком смелые, или ебанутые на всю голову. Сквало догадывался, что их случай ― сразу и первое, и второе. 

Он смотрел на свои руки в перчатках и все еще гадал, как ему удалось сделать с пламенем то, что он сделал. Он понимал в тот момент, что эти психи не остановятся ни перед чем, и помочь им двоим мог лишь он. Занзас тоже был в состоянии сражаться, но неизвестно тогда, смогли бы они выбраться из здании живыми. Смог ли Сквало бы выбраться ― насчет Занзаса Сквало был уверен, пламя своему хозяину вреда бы не причинило. Бесконтрольный выброс — как показалось бы любому — на самом деле был тем, что Сквало и хотел. Он думал остановить противников и оставить им самим путь к отступлению. Получилось. То ли это был счастливый случай, то ли большая проблема под названием контроль пламени наконец-то сдвинулась с мертвой точки, но напавшие охранники застыли в его пламени, как мухи в смоле, хоть и ненадолго.   
Им хватило времени сбежать, а остальное пока не волновало. Ну, кроме колец. Сквало хотел свои вещи назад. Особенно кольцо, которое помогало сдерживать пламя. 

― Сейчас мы работаем с камерами, ― сказал Бьякуран, уставившись в дисплей на ноутбуке. Нам удалось взять над ними контроль, скоро пойдет сигнал в интернет. Я думаю, информация будет интересна всем, кто так или иначе связан с этой компанией. Теперь мы знаем, что там не все чисто. Будут вопросы. 

— Вы не нашли никого из руководства? 

— Нет. Там была служба безопасности и ученые. Другого персонала никто никогда не видел. Думаю, это была ловушка, ― озвучил Бьякуран недавние подозрения Занзаса. По дороге они успели обсудить это и сошлись на таком же варианте. Настойчиво добиваться участия Занзаса в своих делах, а потом встречать отрядом охраны даже отдаленно не смахивало на предложение сотрудничества. 

— Многие из семей в Альянсе, которых я спрашивал, никогда не встречались с представителями организации на их территории. Всегда кто-то выезжал к ним. Занзас, никто даже толком не помнит, как выглядели их представители. Это не странно? 

— Что ты хочешь сказать? 

— Пока ничего. Но мне кажется, что они не те, за кого себя выдают. 

— Я знаю только одних мудаков, способных на это. Ты не думаешь, что это ЦЕДЕФ? 

— Рано пока говорить. 

В мире Сквало никакого ЦЕДЕФ не было, как будет время — нужно спросить у Занзаса, кто они такие и почему Занзас при упоминании их выглядел не особо довольным. 

Левая нога неприятно ныла. Сквало отошел к окну и оттянул рваную штанину в сторону — на бедре была глубокая царапина. Кажется, он зацепился за кусок торчащей из разбитого окна арматуры, когда они убегали. Точно. Сквало вспомнил, как протез, на который он опирался, когда перемахивал через окно, соскользнул на битом стекле. Пришлось прыгать, завалившись на бок. А потом было не до ноги, и о себе напомнила она только сейчас, когда они наконец-то отдышались от погони. 

— Что у тебя там? — Занзас повернулся к нему, и Сквало почувствовал себя так, будто его застукали. Хотя черта с два он засмущался бы — но тут был Занзас, а перед ним светить ранениями отчего-то не хотелось. Наверное, потому что он будет смотреть своим взглядом ты-снова-меня-разочаровал. 

— Ничего, — сказал Сквало, но Занзас оказался рядом так быстро, что Сквало не успел повернуться к нему здоровой ногой. Занзас дернул за влажную драную ткань. 

От руки Занзаса на своем бедре стало не по себе. Стало почти хорошо. В груди забилось предвкушение.   
Сквало отпихнул от себя Занзаса и сел на широкий подоконник. Зажал рану платком, который тот ему дал. 

— И когда ты планировал этим заняться? — хмуро спросил Занзас. 

— Когда вернемся на базу. 

 

— А если бы не вернулись? 

— Тогда само бы прошло, — пожал плечами Сквало. 

— Блядь. Пусть ему обработают рану, — сказал он Бьякурану. Тот кивнул, не отрываясь от экрана. Занзас никуда не ушел, а сел рядом. 

Сквало с неохотой позволил промыть порез Червелло. Штаны пришлось разодрать до колена, чтобы было удобнее. Рана была не такая уж и большая, но оказалась глубже, чем сначала думал Сквало. 

— Надо сделать укол, вдруг заражение крови. 

— Потом. 

Сквало смотрел, как Червелло скидывает грязные от крови бинты в контейнер и достает иголку. Этого вытерпеть он уже не мог. 

— Быстрее, — обратился он к ней, ― заклеивай пластырем и проваливай. 

Занзас рядом молчал. Сквало терпел Бьякурана и его людей только из-за Занзаса. Тот вроде бы им доверял — насколько вообще мог кому-то доверять. Но все равно Сквало хотел побыстрее отсюда уехать.   
Червелло, конечно, никакого отношения не имела к тому, что однажды произошло в мире Сквало, но отвращение в себе Сквало побороть не мог, да и не хотел. 

— Дай, — Занзас заметил. Не надо было так скрипеть зубами. 

Занзас оттолкнул ее, слез с подоконника и наклонился над Сквало. Онемение разливалось по ноге пульсирующей горячей болью. Занзас схватил его за колено, чтобы не двигался, хотя нужды в этом и не было. Занзасу он доверял больше, чем Червелло, но все же лучше было не шевелиться.   
Сквало откинулся спиной на оконную раму и находил извращенное удовольствие в том, чтобы следить за Занзасом. Он неплохо управлялся с иглой. Был таким сосредоточенным, будто за ровный шов ему могли приплатить пару миллионов. 

— Расслабься, — сказал Сквало. Провел рукой по его волосам, которые лезли в глаза, откинул их со лба. 

Занзас выдохнул и посмотрел на него. 

— Нас могли убить. 

— Не убили же. 

Занзас промолчал. Кажется, его разозлил ответ.   
Сквало прислонился затылком к стеклу. Сегодня они были в заднице, но не настолько, чтобы прощаться с жизнью. Сквало попадал в переделки и посерьезней. Он знал это чувство, когда заставить себя бороться почти невозможно, а где-то в мозгу начинают проскальзывать картинки жизни. Только злость помогала не сдохнуть в такие моменты.   
Сегодня было почти не опасно, как на детском утреннике. Интересно, неужели Занзас не чувствовал сегодня, что они не умрут? 

Занзас закончил. Сквало встал на пол, боль в ноге почти не чувствовалась, пока он не сделал шаг. 

— Поговорим, — Сквало хмуро кивнул на дверь. 

Стоять посреди коридора было глупо, Сквало зашел в первую попавшуюся комнату. Она была то ли кабинетом, то ли библиотекой, если судить по количеству книжных шкафов вдоль стен.   
Занзас прошел вперед, Сквало захлопнул дверь. 

— Прекращай вести себя так. Да, я могу не знать каких-то деталей, но я способен оценить обстановку и решить, что опасно, а что — нет. 

Занзас повернулся к нему. 

— Мы оказались в такой ситуации, потому что ты не… 

— Та атака нас не спасла бы, — сказал Занзас. 

— Мы разобрались бы с ними сами, без Бьякурана. Нам не пришлось бы позорно сбегать. 

— Отступать, — поправил Занзас. Когда он успел стать таким рассудительным? — И если ты снова решил ебать мне мозг, то момент неподходящий. Сначала научись контролировать пламя. ― Сквало так не считал. Он рано или поздно дожмет Занзаса — чего бы это ни стоило. Если раньше Занзас отказывал категорично, то сейчас в его голосе уже не было столько решимости. ― В этот раз ты снова чуть все не похерил, наше счастье, что это было кстати. 

― Может, это не так плохо? Когда нет контроля? 

Занзас усмехнулся. 

 

― Из нас двоих сдержанностью отличаешься именно ты. 

Сквало слабо в это верилось. 

Он поднес к лицу Занзаса руку. На кольце вспыхнуло пламя. В глазах Занзаса засветилось бликами жадности и интереса. Сквало провел пальцем по его щеке. Занзас притянул Сквало к себе, почти касаясь губами его губ. 

― Это, блядь, невозможно. Настолько ебнуться. ― Занзас закрыл глаза. На лице его читалась боль и напряжение. ― Хотел бы я, чтобы ты чувствовал то же. 

— Тогда почему ты отказываешь? Почему думаешь, что можешь решать за меня? 

— Я никого не хочу ставить под удар снова. 

― Ставить кого? Меня? ― смеялся Сквало. ― Молния не бьет в одно место дважды. 

Занзас отошел, чтобы налить себе. Он делал так всегда, если хотел потянуть время.   
Сквало подождал, пока он не усядется на диван, и устроился напротив. 

Занзас так и не притронулся к выпивке. Разглядывал сначала свои ботинки, потом — драные штаны Сквало, потом встретился с ним взглядом. 

― Ты уже все решил. Тебе срать на то, что думаю я, ― сказал Занзас. 

Сквало было не срать, но он считал, что Занзас сильно заблуждался. 

―Ага, ― усмехнулся Сквало. ― Ты не отговоришь. 

Он был немного пьян, но не настолько, чтобы не отвечать за себя. Когда он отказался от укола с обезболивающим, Занзас впихнул ему в руку стакан виски.   
Зато отчаянные решения принимались легко. 

― Сейчас. — Сквало принялся рыться в карманах куртки. Щелкнула крышка пузырька, а спустя пару секунд Сквало сел перед Занзасом на диване, закинув ногу на ногу. 

― Ну давай. Рассказывай, что мне делать. 

― Серьезно? Ты снова жрешь дурь Джо? ― В голосе Занзаса слышался упрек. Сквало бесился, когда видел, что таблетки принимает Занзас, но сам двигался в ту же сторону. ― Я не думал, что тебя настолько волнует чужое мнение. 

― Я делаю это ради себя. 

Конечно, ответ был не засчитан — это было видно по лицу Занзаса. Сквало было все равно — он затруднялся объяснить, ради чего все это делает. Сквало решил отложить поиск своих истинных мотивов на потом. Занзас должен был понять все правильно, но сейчас он видел только то, что хотел. 

Занзас вздохнул. 

― Надо очень захотеть поделиться пламенем. Представить, как ты отдаешь его. Не нападаешь, не хочешь причинить вред, а отдаешь, ― устало произнес Занзас. ― Представь, что жизнь другого человека будет зависеть от того, как хорошо ты это сделаешь. То же самое, если хочешь принять ― надо хотеть почувствовать в себе часть чужой силы. 

Сквало кивнул и закрыл глаза. Безошибочно протянул руку вперед и взял его ладонь в свою. 

― Давай. 

― Я тебя обожгу. 

Сквало сжал его пальцы железной хваткой и почувствовал разгорающееся в ладони тепло. Оно становилось все горячее, и Сквало захотелось отдернуть руку, но он терпел, чувствуя, как загорается кожа и как его собственное пламя начинает защищать его. 

Сквало нужно было другое. Он сосредоточился на ощущениях. Перед глазами было темно. Сквало представил пламя Занзаса, он хотел ощутить, как оно течет внутри него, захватывает его тело. Он сдавался, представлял себя слабым, он мог сейчас довериться, подчиниться Занзасу и не видел причин сопротивляться. Его пламя отступало, успокаиваясь, и Сквало все больше чувствовал, как чужой жар разливается по его телу.   
Это было ощущение на грани, и Сквало сдерживался, не позволяя своему пламени вступиться за него. Он боялся дышать, чтобы не сбиться, но у него, вроде бы, получалось. 

Он открыл глаза и встретился взглядом с Занзасом. Тот внимательно наблюдал за ним, не шевелился, Сквало глянул на их руки и ничего не увидел ― ни отсвета, ни пламени, но жар никуда не пропадал. 

― Я все делаю… 

― Правильно. А теперь попробуй отдать свое. 

Сквало медленно вдохнул. Своего он мог отдать сколько угодно ― оно уже давно рвалось наружу. Их тут же окутало его пламя. 

― Не так много. 

Сквало почти мог контролировать его. Если бы у него было кольцо, то все получилось бы точно так, как надо.   
Он не понял, в какой момент что-то изменилось внутри, потекло расплавленным огнем по венам, в какой момент пламя, которое он отдавал, превратилось в золотистое, почти прозрачное, очень похожее на то, какое он видел на видео с тренировки. В какой момент он забыл, как дышать, потому что перестал ощущать себя отдельно от Занзаса и пламени, в какой момент захотелось самому превратиться в пламя. Забыть обо всем. 

Занзас отпустил его руку, и все пропало. Тепло быстро сменилось привычными ощущениями, будто ничего и не было. 

― Хватит для первого раза. 

― Ты не верил, что у меня получится, — довольно усмехнулся Сквало. 

Занзас поднялся и отошел. 

― Блядь, ты просто не понимаешь, куда лезешь. Чего это будет тебе стоить. 

― Да в чем дело?! В том, что я стану таким же зависимым торчком? Да срать. 

― Тебе рано или поздно захочется трахаться со мной. 

― Я не считаю это проблемой, ― сказал Сквало. 

Занзас отошел в дальнюю часть комнаты. Сквало нужно было видеть его, когда они говорили. 

― Я не хочу трахаться с тобой. 

― Ты уже трахался. — Сквало поднялся на ноги, поправляя рубашку. 

Комната качнулась, хотелось опуститься обратно на диван, лучше с Занзасом. Но его последние слова уязвили. Занзас больше ничего не говорил, только сердито смотрел на него, но Сквало видел, чего он на самом деле хочет.   
Его желания шли вразрез с его словами. Сквало надеялся, что у Занзаса когда-нибудь получится договориться с собой.   
Сквало бы мог выебать его снова, если бы Занзас попросил ― теперь он знал, что делать, чтобы Занзасу понравилось. Или он мог попросить Занзаса сделать то же самое. Но, глядя сейчас ему в лицо, Сквало понимал, что никогда не предложит это первым.


	4. Chapter 4

У Занзаса отшибало мозги. Чем лучше получалось у Сквало обращаться со своим пламенем, тем больше был соблазн научить его тому, о чем он просил. Пережить прошлое снова было нельзя, зато появлялась надежда, что все может быть почти как раньше. 

Но Сквало с любой момент мог вернуться в свой мир, а Занзас, увязший во всем и снова получивший надежду, не знал, что потом делал бы. Он очень хотел, чтобы Сквало всегда оставался рядом.   
Сквало был как наркотик, который все время маячил перед глазами у него, Занзаса, наркомана со стажем.   
Если они трахнутся еще хотя бы раз, Занзас не сможет соскочить. 

 

― Новости? ― спросил Занзас у Бьякурана. 

Тот, кажется, все время просидел за ноутбуком. 

― Все очень хорошо, ― отозвался он. ― Я закинул информацию о том, что нас обманывали, многие начинают сомневаться. Но вам бы пока я не советовал высовываться. Я не знаю, успели ли те пешки доложить наверх, кто устроил у них погром, до того, как мои люди всех устранили. Если успели — на вас будет объявлена охота. 

― Я не могу сидеть тут постоянно. Сквало от тебя тошнит, — усмехнулся Занзас. — Видишь, даже со мной не пошел, ждет у машины. 

Слова о Сквало Бьякуран пропустил мимо ушей. 

― Среди тех, кого мы схватили, был начальник охраны, пока мы его допрашиваем. Я могу рассчитывать на твою… 

― Если выяснишь, что Сквало убили те же, кто за всем стоит… Я с радостью размажу их сучьи мозги по стенам. — Рука дернулась к пистолету. 

― Почему-то я в тебе даже не сомневался. Информация будет позже. 

Занзас кивнул. Он надеялся, что к этому моменту Луссурия тоже сообщит, что им удалось выяснить. Иначе придется разогнать всю разведку — пользы от них в последнее время не было никакой. 

― Тогда все, ― он направился к двери. — Мы уезжаем. 

― Занзас, ― окликнул его Бьякуран. ― Не светись лишний раз. 

— Повторяешься. 

— Занзас… 

— Что?.. — Занзас развернулся и встал в двери. 

— Расслабься. Он больше не сможет вернуться. 

Отчего-то Занзас сразу понял, о чем говорит Бьякуран. 

А ведь он мечтал услышать это с самого начала. А сейчас не верил. Все не могло решиться так просто, ведь не могло же? 

Понимание прошибло подкатившими к горлу тошнотой. Захотелось выпить. 

― Почему? 

― Его мира больше нет. 

― Ты его уничтожил? 

― Ты. Он начал разрушаться, когда ты забрал с собой тот ящик и Сквало. Все было лишь делом времени. 

― То есть, когда ты говорил, что Сквало мог вернуться… 

― Раньше — мог. Но мир бы все равно погиб, даже если бы Сквало вернулся. Забрать человека ― это очень серьезно, сам понимаешь, ― сказал Бьякуран. 

Занзас не знал, что чувствовал. 

Дикое облегчение. 

Понимание, что у него теперь развязаны руки, и он может жить и не бояться, что Сквало исчезнет. 

Бешенство. 

― Он бы умер, после того, как вернулся. Зачем ты брехал о том, что он может вернуться?! 

― Иллюзия свободы всегда подкупает. Нет? 

Сука, он был прав.   
Занзас вышел, пока желание врезать ему снова не стало слишком сильным.   
Сквало теперь не мог вернуться.   
Не мог.   
Сквало будет его ненавидеть. 

 

― Поехали, ― сказал Занзас, швыряя куртку на заднее сидение. Информацию Бьякуран обещал выслать сразу же, как проверит данные. Занзасу было все равно, что будет с организацией. Кто и как будет оправдываться, когда их прижмут к стенке. 

Занзас хотел отомстить тому, кто дал приказ уничтожить Сквало. Любому, кто участвовал в его убийстве.   
Он все думал об этом, не мог расслабиться, даже когда они выехали на шоссе. Мышцы были будто каменными, Занзас чувствовал себя стоящим на старте ― дождаться бы только отмашки. 

И вперед. 

― Давай поведу, ― предложил Сквало, и Занзас вздрогнул, услышав его голос. Он повернулся к нему: 

― Чего ты хочешь? ― спросил Занзас. Он смотрел на Сквало, и он был таким же, каким был всегда ― сосредоточенным и о чем-то думающим. И дерзкое выражение не сходило с его лица. Будто Сквало плевал на все. Ничего не боялся. 

Занзас уже задавал этот вопрос. Сквало не был дураком, чтобы ответить на него так же, как в первый раз. Многое изменилось с тех пор. 

― В смысле? 

― Все, что угодно. Чтобы можно было сказать, что ты счастлив. Мне, например… 

Занзасу, например, было бы достаточно мести. Вдобавок к тому, что недавно сказал Бьякуран. 

― Останови, ― оборвал Сквало, и Занзас резко затормозил. 

Они стояли на обочине дороги, мимо проносились машины, обдавая их пылью.   
Сквало повернулся к нему. Они смотрели друг на друга, и Занзас в который раз подумал: как хорошо, что Сквало есть. А потом они целовались, и Занзас не знал, кто из них начал первым. Губы Сквало были жесткими, целовался он так, будто был голоден и наконец-то дорвался, обещал продолжение, и внутри Занзаса разливалось сладкое чувство. Спокойствие. Сквало никуда не исчезнет. Сквало останется в этом мире, хочет он этого или нет.   
Теперь Занзас мог просить о чем угодно. 

Занзас дернул из брюк его рубашку, полез под нее, хватая пальцами ― в первый раз, ощупывая, пробуя, чувствуя напряженные мышцы и торчащие ребра, дернул полы рубашки в стороны, наклонился, целуя грудь, водя по ней губами, по редким светлым волоскам на груди. Трогал по очереди соски, щекотал языком, вбирал в рот. Сквало стонал и ерзал, подставляясь под губы. Скользнул рукой Занзасу в волосы, притягивая ближе. Поцеловал в висок, провел языком вдоль брови, потащил за волосы вверх, впился в губы.   
Занзас расстегивал его ремень, дернул брюки вниз, обхватил член рукой. 

Сквало дернулся вперед, зашипел и снова стал целовать его.   
Места не хватало. Рычаг коробки передач впивался в руку, Занзас поерзал, устраиваюсь удобнее, уперся рукой в бедро Сквало, сжимая пальцы до побелевших костяшек, и взял в рот его член.   
Пальцами толкнулся ниже, Сквало застонал и нажал на его затылок рукой. Он возбудился быстро. Занзас брал его в рот целиком, чувствуя, как дуреет от всего: рук Сквало на своей спине и плечах, его сбитого дыхания, приглушенных стонов сквозь зубы. И Занзас подумал, что Сквало непременно будет стонать так, что не сможет сдерживаться ― рано или поздно то, чего Занзас не хотел, случится. Он больше не мог сопротивляться, наверное, этот прекрасный ебучий сценарий прописан для них во всех мирах.   
Он не знал, что чувствовал Сквало, что думал об этом, потому что сказанное его «мне все равно, кого ебать», намертво застряло в мыслях.   
Занзас хотел, чтоб Сквало было не все равно.   
От того, чего Занзас хотел, ему становилось дурно.   
Сквало не хватило надолго, он кончил, и Занзас облизал губы. Сквало притянул его к себе, чтобы снова поцеловать. 

― Все еще хочешь за руль? — спросил Занзас, выравнивая дыхание. Ему нужно было успокоиться. Занзас все еще хотел Сквало, но не здесь. 

― Ты сможешь подрочить, пока я буду вести. 

― Будешь отвлекаться. 

― Буду, — рассмеялся Сквало. 

И Занзас вцепился в руль, чтобы снова не полезть к нему. 

— Тогда поехали куда-нибудь. Быстрее. 

Занзас повернул ключ зажигания. 

 

***   
В штабе их не ждали. Когда Занзас уезжал, он не сказал, когда вернется.   
Занзас припарковался во дворе, и они вошли внутрь. Сразу наткнулись на Леви; кажется, только закончилась плановое совещание, в холле кроме него толпилось человек пятнадцать. Занзас внимательно окинул их взглядом ― кто-то явно успел расслабиться за этот месяц. Пора было возвращаться к делам и в первую очередь вздрючить тех, кто носил форму как попало. 

― Убери иллюзию, ― бросил Занзас Франу, как только увидел его на лестнице.   
Фран удивленно уставился на них, но переспрашивать не стал. По вытянувшимся лицам рядовых, которые стояли в холле, Занзас понял, что иллюзии больше нет. 

― Капитан? ― кто-то подошел, чтобы увидеть Сквало ближе. 

― Больше не вижу смысла скрывать. 

― Босс, не хотите объяснить? 

― Не сейчас, ― сказал Занзас. Мобильный телефон звякнул, пришло сообщение. ― Пошли, кажется, есть работа, ― он кивнул Сквало. 

Они поднялись в его кабинет. Занзас закрыл дверь и уселся в кресло. Файлов, которые прислал Бьякуран, оказалось не так много, но все они заслуживали внимания.   
Сквало смотрел на экран из-за плеча Занзаса. 

― Ну и что это? 

― Список всех, кто проявлял какую-либо активность от лица этой компании, должности, места, где они чаще всего тусовались. Многие сотрудники имеют отношение к ЦЕДЕФ, имена некоторых вижу впервые. То ли они просто перебежали в место потеплее, то ли ЦЕДЕФ во всем этом замешан сильнее, чем можно было подумать. Я не верил, честно говоря, они же не совсем идиоты, чтобы впутаться в такое дерьмо. 

― Что думаешь делать? 

― Подбираться к ЦЕДЕФ и выяснять их роль в этом балагане я не собираюсь, пусть этим занимается Бьякуран, раз они мешают ему жить, ― Занзас усмехнулся. ― Но пару голов я бы с удовольствием прострелил. 

― Не проще накрыть всех сразу, если найти их настоящую базу? 

― Бьякуран пишет, что уже полгода как они разбежались. Собираются только в исключительных случаях. Мы вряд ли сможем выманить всех. Опять же, это не мое дело, ― Занзас откинулся в кресле. Щекой задел волосы Сквало. Подцепил пальцами прядь и намотал на палец. 

Сквало обошел Занзаса и сел на стол напротив. Уперся сапогом в резную ножку кресла.   
Занзас смотрел на Сквало и не знал, что делать с тем, что ощущал, когда он был рядом.   
Его разрывало на части, накрывало, путало все больше. То ли все было в порядке, то ли ― отвратительно. Занзас не понимал, почему так быстро пришел в себя после всего, что случилось. Наверное, если бы не путешествие в другой мир, если бы Сквало не было здесь, то Занзас бы до сих пор пил, не просыхая.   
Занзас был благодарен за то, что Сквало остался с ним, и Занзас никогда не смог бы выразить словами и поступками всю свою благодарность. 

— А это, — махнул Занзас папкой в руке, — то, что нарыл Луссурия. И так случилось, что его показания и показания Бьякурана в этом сошлись. У нас есть, кого убить.   
Занзас запнулся, но исправляться не стал. У него был тот, кого он собирался убить. 

Информации было предостаточно.   
Его звали Антонио Росси, и пару лет назад он занимал одну из руководящих должностей в ЦЕДЕФ вместо Иемицу.   
Антонио, судя по всему, был или подставным лицом, как все в этой компании, или его слишком хорошо скрывали, потому что Занзас о нем раньше не слышал. 

— Терпеть не могу, когда люди появляются из ниоткуда. 

— Нигде раньше не светился? 

Занзас листал отчеты о проваленной операции. Хотя как посмотреть: новость о том, что компания вела нечестную игру, и, кажется, теперь стало очевидно, кто ответственен за два года под колпаком, должна была вот-вот взорвать мир. Речь шла о доверии и дальнейших отношениях между семьями. Скандал такого масштаба точно приведет к новым интересным альянсам и разборкам. А там, где есть второе, — есть работа для Варии.   
А еще Занзас бы с удовольствием посмотрел, к чему все приведет. Как ЦЕДЕФ будет разгребать дерьмо, в которое они даже не вляпались, они в нем тонули. 

 

— Привет, — Занзас набрал номер, который бы предпочел никогда не набирать. 

— Зан-зас? — Конечно, Иемицу не ждал его звонка. 

— А теперь, прежде чем ты скажешь следующую фразу, хорошо подумай, хочешь ли ты выйти сухим из воды или влипнуть по самые яйца. 

Иемицу молчал и не задавал вопросов. Значит, уже доложили. 

— Расскажи мне все, что знаешь, об Антонио Росси. 

— Я уже не работаю… 

— Оставь эту отговорку идиотам вроде своих бывших коллег. Ты знаешь его. Именно ты поспособствовал его карьере… — Занзас глянул на листок из личного дела, — весной позапрошлого года. 

— Занзас, это не телефонный разговор. Приезжай, выпьем, поговорим. 

— Прилетай, ты хотел сказать? — рассмеялся Занзас. Если бы Иемицу был перед ним, то разговор точно закончился бы убийством. — Ничего больше не хочешь? Не тяни, или твое имя обязательно появится в списке тех, кто заварил кашу с «Флейм». 

На том конце линии послышался вздох. 

— Антонио был моим коллегой, мы работали в одном отделе. Способный парень. Женат, двое детей, трудоголик, помешан на порядке. 

— Это мне неинтересно. Как его можно достать? Какие у него слабые места? Его семью охраняют так, будто они — королевских кровей. 

Иемицу замялся. 

— Антонио любит свою семью примерно так же, как ездить по выходным в один очень маленький бар в пригороде и надираться там по полной. 

— Адрес и название пришлешь сейчас на этот номер. Сколько его охраняет? 

— Никто, — вздохнул Иемицу. — Он ездит трахать малолеток, ему не нужны свидетели. 

Занзас фыркнул. 

— Занзас? 

— Не ссы, к тебе у меня пока счетов нет. Забейся куда-нибудь и не высовывайся, пока все не закончится, чтобы не было соблазна слить информацию своим. Я вытащу тебе кишки чрез глотку, если ты сказал что-то не то. 

— Занзас… Мне очень жаль, что так вышло. 

— Засунь свою жалость себе в задницу. 

Занзас бросил трубку на стол. Через минуту пришло сообщение с адресом. 

 

— Что думаешь делать? 

— До выходных еще два дня. Надо раздать ребятам работу, — Занзас кивнул на папки на столе, — чтобы не скучали. А потом я кое-куда прокачусь. 

Сквало снова уселся напротив него. Оперся протезом о стол. 

— Возьмешь меня с собой? — он, наверное, сам не заметил, как наклонился к Занзасу.

— Поехали, если хочешь. 

Сквало вытащил из кармана кольца и коробочку. Открыть ее пока ни разу не получилось. Занзас взял его кольцо дождя, повертел в пальцах, вернул обратно. Если Сквало его не носил, оно казалось простой железкой.   
Занзас надеялся, что с кольцом, блокирующим пламя, Сквало расстанется быстро. Как только он надел его, Занзас перестал чувствовать близость пламени дождя. Будто вместо Сквало рядом сидела его тень.   
Может, и коробочку он не мог открыть из-за этого кольца... 

— Хочешь, покажу Бестера? 

Занзас достал свою и заметил, что Сквало следит за каждым его движением. Конечно, Сквало хотел бы так же. И Занзас был спокоен, потому что знал: все будет. Сквало никогда не останавливался на полпути. 

Сквало сжал его плечо, когда у кресла появился Бестер, оскалился и потянулся к Занзасу. Потом — настороженно принюхался, мягко шагнул к Сквало и уткнулся носом ему в колено. 

— Не шевелись. 

Рык Бестера был раскатистым и бархатным. Занзас скучал. Из-за всей этой суеты он давно не выпускал его.   
Сквало сдвинул руку и снова сжал на плече Занзаса пальцы, привлекая внимание. 

— Он долго будет так сидеть? 

Занзас откинулся в кресле. Он чувствовал, что Сквало нервничал. 

— Ты можешь его погладить, — снисходительно сказал он. Вообще-то, Сквало это можно было сделать сразу, как только Бестер появился.   
Бестер вскинул голову и уставился на Сквало, будто понимал, что говорят о нем.   
Сквало вытянул руку и погладил его широкий лоб. Почесал за ушами, и Занзас услышал раскатистое урчание. Сквало Бестеру нравился.   
Всегда нравился. 

*** 

«Черная луна» полностью оправдывала свое название. Внутри было темно и многолюдно, но цель Занзас увидел сразу — Антонио сидел у барной стойки и приговаривал шоты один за другим. Занзас кивнул на него Сквало и направился к бару. 

— Двойной виски, — сказал Занзас, и Антонио дернулся, услышав рядом с собой голос. 

Повернулся в его сторону и хотел подскочить, но Занзас схватил его под локоть и не позволил.   
С другой стороны, очевидно, то же сделал Сквало, и Антонио повернулся к нему. То, как он побледнел, было заметно даже в ущербном свете настенных неоновых ламп. 

Бармен поставил перед Занзасом виски. 

— Не дергайся, — прошипел Занзас. — Или получишь пулю в затылок раньше, чем успеешь позвать на помощь. 

— Как это воз… — ошарашено пробормотал он, снова оглядываясь на Сквало. 

— И правда, как? Ты ведь сделал все, чтобы его не стало, — Занзас запил появившуюся в горле горечь. 

— Но отчеты… Иллюзия… — бормотал он, и Сквало пихнул его в бок локтем, чтобы заткнулся. Занзас бросил перед ним конверт. 

— Волшебство. И тут — тоже, — он кивнул на конверт. — Открывай. 

Занзас отпустил его руку и тут же ткнул под ребра стволом беретты. 

Антонио дрожащей рукой рвал конверт. Фотографии глянцево заблестели на стойке.   
Занзасу было все равно, какой хорошей была семья Росси. И что они, скорее всего, были не виноваты в том, что их муж и отец — ублюдок, каких еще поискать. Но за Сквало Занзас был готов убивать голыми руками. 

— Они мучились. А перед смертью им сказали, что в том, что они страдают, виноват их папочка-мудак. 

— Ты лжешь! 

— Но тебя я думаю оставить в живых, чтобы это, — он кивнул на фотографии, — снилось тебе каждую ночь. Пошли.   
Сквало кинул деньги за выпивку и сунул фотографии со стола в карман. 

Они остановились на крыльце бара, Занзас все еще держал Росси на прицеле. Сквало был за спиной, и Занзас как никогда чувствовал его присутствие. Он знал, что, если хоть кто-нибудь попробует у него что-то или кого-то забрать, Занзас не остановится ни перед чем, чтобы отомстить. 

— Вон там твоя машина. — Занзас, прищурившись, рассматривал ничем непримечательный пыльный форд, припаркованные на обочине дороги. 

Антонио кивнул. 

— Сейчас ты очень быстро пойдешь к ней. Поедешь туда, где тебя никто не найдет. А если я найду — то обязательно размажу твои мозги по стенке. Понял? 

Он кивнул. Занзас чувствовал его страх — липкий, пахнущий кислым вином и надеждой. 

— Вали. — Занзас пихнул его со ступенек, и Росси побежал. 

— Так и отпустишь его? 

— С чего бы? — Занзас протянул руку, и Сквало отдал ему свой пистолет. Занзас прицелился. — Теперь он побежит не так резво, — усмехнулся он. Выстрелов было почти не слышно, но Занзас не промахивался, и с каждым нажатием на курок Антонио бежал — теперь уже тащился к своей машине — все медленнее. — Никто не смеет перейти мне дорогу, а потом жить дальше. 

Занзасу хотелось разрядить в него всю обойму, но он позволил ублюдку добраться до машины и сесть внутрь. Вспыхнули фары, ослепив на секунду. Занзас шагнул вперед, Сквало не шевелился. Занзас убрал его пистолет за пояс и достал беретту.   
Не важно, куда попала пуля — через мгновение пламя ярости охватило весь форд, превращая его в факел. Стало светло, и запахло горелыми покрышками. Занзас смотрел, как бьется Антонио внутри, и, если бы мог, повторил все с самого начала еще много раз. Чтобы злость от потери, засевшая глубоко-глубоко, наконец-то исчезла. 

Занзас не слышал, как подошел к нему Сквало, и вздрогнул, когда тот взял его под локоть. 

— Поехали, — Сквало повернулся к нему. В его волосах играли блики от разгоревшегося пламени. Занзас дотронулся до них, зарылся пальцами, потянул на себя. Лицо Сквало было близко, он чувствовал на своей щеке его дыхание, его губы. Сквало молчал и обнимал его, крепко сжимая его плечи, и Занзасу было как никогда спокойно. 

 

*** 

Сквало смотрел на едва различимый пейзаж за окном и вспоминал свой мир. Он часто его вспоминал ― особенно в короткие моменты перед сном. Когда оставался в темноте, на мгновения Сквало казалось, что, когда он откроет глаза, то окажется у себя в комнате, а если подойдет к окну, то увидит старое здание для тренировок, в котором проводил много времени. Воспоминания о его мире были подернуты дымкой — только о Занзасе они были яркими, и Сквало знал, что они вряд ли потускнеют со временем. Многое было с ним связано. 

Сквало нравилось здесь, но иногда он как никогда был уверен, что должен вернуться обратно и дать Занзасу шанс. Действие пламени рано или поздно должно было ослабнуть. Сквало хотел свободы для Занзаса, но неизвестность пугала.   
Каким будет Занзас?   
Занзас из этого мира въелся в память и мысли, растворился в воспоминаниях, стал частью жизни. Сейчас Сквало не представлял его другим, как раньше не представлял Занзаса не шестнадцатилетним. 

Вдруг Занзас из его мира окажется не таким? 

Сквало не знал, чего хочет больше — остаться жить здесь или все-таки вернуться. Этот мир был интереснее и сложнее. Сквало видел, как Занзас живет. Сопротивляется, борется с тем, что ему не нравится, командует Варией. У него все неплохо получалось.   
Сквало хотел участвовать в его жизни.   
Он понимал, что Занзас меняет его, но и сам Занзас менялся. Он перестал быть таким категоричным в отказах и перестал вести себя так, что ему хотелось доказать его же неправоту ― желательно сразу кулаками. 

 

Они вернулись пару часов назад. Сквало сразу поднялся к себе.   
Занзас пришел позже, уже почти спокойным — наверное, пропустил пару бокалов за разговором с Луссурией. С ним они столкнулись у входа в замок. Если судить по его светящемуся лицу, он тоже сегодня кого-то убил. Или трахнул. 

Занзас схватил Сквало за ладонь, стащил кольцо. 

― Давай, ― Занзас толкнул его к кровати. ― Без него. 

Сквало хотел огрызнуться, но передумал. Внутри поднималась привычная волна, он сжал зубы. Занзас провел по его волосам рукой, путая, положил ладонь на затылок, а в следующий момент уже целовал его. Пламя взметнулось Занзасу навстречу. Горячка захватывала Сквало, он снова не мог контролировать пламя, и близость Занзаса ничем не помогала. Занзас мог гасить его атаки, но Сквало не думал, что он будет это делать.   
Сквало почти не контролировать пламя. Сейчас — не хотел. Занзас сильный, он справится и так, приглушенные тона были не для них. Сквало чувствовал, как горит кожа там, где прикасался к нему Занзас. Как обжигает в ответ он сам, набрасывался яростно, кусая губы Занзаса, целуя, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Тянул на себя, нетерпеливо, спешно, чтобы снова целовать. 

Пламя смешивалось, посылало по телу дрожь. Воздух между ними казался горячим и зыбким. Занзас вцепился Сквало в плечи и держал крепко, прижимая к себе. Каждое движение давалось через силу ― Сквало чувствовал, как наполняет его жар, как не выдерживает и плавится его пламя, сталкиваясь с пламенем ярости, как внутри рождается новое и выносит своей волной мысли. 

 

Для Сквало это еще не стало зависимостью, но он видел ее в глазах Занзаса. Он был одержим, и становилось ясно, почему Занзас отправился в другой мир. Почему нашел его. Вернулся с ним.   
Судя по его взгляду, Занзас бы еще и не то сделал. Сквало подавил в себе промелькнувшее неуловимое ощущение страха, успокоился. Что бы Занзас ни сделал, если Сквало не понравится, он не будет терпеть. Он ясно давал понять это Занзасу с самого начала.   
Занзас был одержим, Сквало ― нет.   
Он видел, как меняется его лицо и исчезает напряжение, морщины разглаживаются в золотисто-белом свете, который окружал их. Сквало закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь поселившимся в груди теплом. Занзас впивался пальцами ему в спину, притискивая к себе.   
Их пламя было общим, и Сквало не думал, что такое возможно. Они делили его, и никто не проигрывал, делясь, даже Сквало знал, что новое — сильнее его собственного, сильнее пламени Занзаса. А еще оно было чистым. Таким чистым, каким когда-то было его пламя ― до того, как Сквало перестал его использовать. 

Занзас потерся о Сквало бедром, погладил его член через ткань. Сквало застонал. Занзас втиснул руку под его ремень, обхватил член ладонью. Другой рукой расстегнул брюки. Спихнул Сквало с колен и дернул их вниз.   
Сквало стоял перед ним, и пламя тянулось между ними. Даже если было всего лишь слабое свечение, Сквало чувствовал, что оно стало стабильным, постоянным и не искрило между ними, как фейерверк. Он шагнул обратно к Занзасу, толкнул его на кровать. Провел рукой по животу, рассматривая, как дрожат мышцы и как расцвечивает кожу их общее пламя. Сквало наклонился, накрывая Занзаса волной волос, тут же перебросил их через плечо, и поцеловал его. Трогая его рот языком, скользя губами по лицу, по шраму на щеке.   
Шрам сползал ниже, и Сквало проследил его путь губами, спустился к груди. Пальцами потрогал росчерки шрамов на боках, прижался к груди щекой. Пламя билось между ними, принося отголоски чувств Занзаса. Отголоски жажды, голода, возбуждения. 

Сквало хотел его. Это желание было не Занзаса, а его собственное. Чем больше они были вместе, чем дольше обменивались пламенем, тем сложнее было понять, чего хочет Занзас, а чего ― сам Сквало.   
Занзас притянул его лицо к себе, обхватил ладонями. 

― Трахни меня. Чтобы я забыл все, что было раньше. Пусть это будет началом. 

Они набросились друг на друга, будто впервые, они расстегивали одежду, что-то рвали и смеялись, хрипло, возбужденно дышали, и воздух был острым и горячим, он колол грудь изнутри, и хотелось задержать дыхание, пока все не кончилось бы. Пока они не дошли бы до конца.   
Сквало чувствовал руки Занзаса на себе, в себе, пока не стало слишком горячо ― и потом невыносимо, когда Занзас толкнулся в него, задвигался сразу нетерпеливо, не давая времени привыкнуть. Навис над ним, не давая пошевелиться. Что-то говорил. А потом все слилось в огромный сияющий поток, затмивший мир вокруг, и Сквало чувствовал только тепло, чувствовал то, что никогда не ощутил бы без пламени. Занзас нуждался в нем, как он нуждался в Занзасе. Связь, возникшая между ними, была крепкой и необходимой обоим, и Сквало, кажется, начал понимать Занзаса. Почему тот вел себя, как последний придурок и эгоист, когда речь заходила о пламени. 

Сквало не заметил, когда все закончилось ― ощущение тепла все еще наполняло тело. Занзас был рядом, долго смотрел на него невидящим взглядом, а потом, будто очнувшись, снова начал его целовать. 

― Ты понял, ― сказал Занзас. ― Должен был понять. Скажи. 

Сквало ответил, скользнул языком по губам Занзаса, не позволяя углубить поцелуй.   
Они снова прижимались друг к другу, терлись друг о друга. Сквало закинул на него ногу и закрыл глаза. Он чувствовал взгляд Занзаса, пронизывающий его. Было хорошо. Наконец-то с Занзасом было хорошо, рассеялось напряжение, которое всегда стояло между ними. 

― Ты другой, ― сказал Занзас. И Сквало открыл глаза. ― Просто другой. Это не недостаток. И я думаю, что могу полюбить тебя. Если тебе это нужно. 

Сквало ничего не ответил.   
Ему хотелось. Но Сквало не верил, что Занзас перестанет сравнивать их. Может, со временем ощущения притупятся, воспоминания померкнут, а он будет рядом, будет напоминать Занзасу о себе каждый день. Или все-таки о нем другом? 

Сквало провел пальцем по бедру Занзаса. Пламя сверкнуло золотистым светом и снова приобрело синий оттенок. Занзас вздрогнул. Сквало чувствовал, как уходит тепло.   
Сквало провел пальцем выше, к ребрам, и Занзас задышал чаще. Сквало нравилось, как он реагировал. Как затуманивался его взгляд. Сквало чувствовал, что Занзас научился наслаждаться его пламенем, ему удалось найти в нем то, что Занзас хотел найти.   
Сквало убрал пламя и обвел пальцем его губы. 

― Я не знаю, ― сказал Сквало. ― Нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть ко всему. 

Занзас сравнивал его с погибшим Сквало. Сквало сравнивал его с тем Занзасом, который мог бы быть в его времени. Это было чертовски сложно, потому что тридцатилетний Занзас был здесь, и Сквало не знал, как он стал таким. Он просто был, и Сквало надо было принять его, и Занзасу нужно будет сделать то же самое. Сквало, к которому он привык, которого считал близким себе человеком, больше не было.   
Они оба были другими, с покалеченными жизнями и мирами. 

Но Сквало теперь видел, что все меняется в лучшую сторону. Стоило набраться терпения, и он отчего-то верил, что все будет хорошо ― теперь, когда они с Занзасом начали понимать друг друга. 

В этом мире для Сквало наконец-то начинало светить солнце. 

 

*** 

Сквало привыкал чувствовать себя частью этого мира. Когда просыпался и засыпал, когда видел Занзаса и разбирался с делами Варии. С каждым днем, проведенным здесь, он все меньше думал, что этот мир его ненавидит, но все равно не мог забыть, что оставил в прошлом.   
Он не мог винить Занзаса в том, что заставил принять такое решение.   
Сквало не сделал это под влиянием момента. 

Он вспоминал, каким был несколько месяцев назад, и сам понимал, что его жизнь стала лучше. Интереснее. И Сквало был благодарен за такой шанс. 

Сквало почти завороженно следил, как меняется мир, который был ему чужим, как меняется он сам. Сквало все лучше удавалось контролировать пламя. Занзас часто с ним тренировался. Занзас вообще редко оставлял его одного. Сквало думал сначала, что не доверяет. Но потом вспомнил, что они довольно много времени проводили с Занзасом… давно. Значит, это никуда не делось, стало только сильнее. 

Занзас смотрел, как Сквало работал, развалившись напротив и наблюдая ― нагло рассматривая его и иногда комментируя. Занзас обсуждал с ним все, и это тоже было для Сквало странным поначалу, потому что он привык полагаться только на себя и решать все сам. С Занзасом было интересно спорить и просто говорить. И Сквало думал, что не ошибся, когда пошел за Занзасом много лет назад. Чего бы ему это ни стоило потом. 

И как зудящая, никак не заживающая рана, в моменты, когда Сквало был предоставлен сам себе и почти счастлив, терзала его мысль, что он мог бы испытать все это с Занзасом из своего мира, но не дал ему шанса. 

Сквало смотрел на свой браслет ― пластик кое-где поплавился, пламя Занзаса повредило его. Нужно было сразу его снять, но когда он был на руке, Сквало чувствовал себя спокойнее. Можно было вернуться в любой момент, стоило только захотеть. 

Однажды Занзас почти подвел его к этому, и Сквало остался лишь потому, что зарекся действовать не подумав, руководствуясь только чувствами. И сейчас он был рад, что не принял тогда скоропалительного решения ― с тех пор все наладилось. Сквало нужно было выкинуть браслет и жить, не вспоминая прошлого, но отчего-то не получалось. Чем более счастливым он себя ощущал, тем больше потом был откат ― мысли о вине и предательстве начинали жрать его изнутри. 

Сквало никогда не нарушал своего слова. Он обещал своему Занзасу Вонголу ― плевать, что ее больше не было. Сквало не мог взять свое обещание обратно, иначе бы его слова и преданность ничего не стоили. 

Сквало крутил браслет на запястье.   
Лампочка была красновато-оранжевого цвета ― в моменты, когда Сквало сомневался, она часто становилась такой. Сквало глубоко вдохнул и закрыл глаза.   
Он знал, что в своем мире обнаружит Занзаса в колыбели, он будто чувствовал, что там ничего в его отсутствие не изменилось. Его мир ждал его обратно, чтобы разразиться чередой новых событий. Может, удастся освободить Занзаса, вернуться с ним в Варию, жить дальше...   
Ну и что, что Занзасу будет шестнадцать, и Сквало не знал, нормальным ли он окажется после колыбели. Сквало никогда не пугали трудности, а все его надуманные сомнения исчезли бы, как только он оказался бы дома. 

Датчик на браслете покраснел. Сквало нащупал на обратной стороне кнопку.   
Можно было бы посмотреть на этого Занзаса в последний раз.   
Можно, но Сквало знал, что Занзас поймет все по лицу. Наверняка его рожа сейчас была очень виноватой и мрачной. И дело было не в том, что Сквало боялся передумать. Это решение зрело в нем уже долго, и, несмотря на то, что ему было тут хорошо, он до сих пор делил миры на свой ― тот и чужой ― этот. 

 

Сквало задержал дыхание.   
Кнопка под пальцем просела, раздался щелчок, и ― больше ничего не произошло.   
Сквало нажимал на кнопку снова. И снова. Пластик в руках начал угрожающе хрустеть, кнопка запала, а датчик больше не горел. Черт, кажется, он все-таки сильно повредил браслет.   
Сквало видел у Занзаса в кабинете второй. 

Он дошел к нему быстро, чтобы не передумать и никого не встретить, чтобы его не отвлекли.   
Браслет валялся на книжной полке, и Сквало подскочил и схватил его. 

― Мой самый страшный кошмар ― когда я просыпаюсь и понимаю, что тебя нет, ― раздался голос за его спиной. ― Совсем нет. 

Занзас стоял у двери и смотрел на него. 

― Тогда тебе легко будет представить, как Занзас из моего мира проснется, а меня не будет. Я предал его. 

― Зато спас меня. 

Сквало держал браслет в руке. Уверенность крепла в нем с каждой минутой.   
Черный пластик казался замершей в его пальцах змеей, а покрасневший за считанные секунды датчик ― ее глазом. 

 

Занзас не представлял, как сложилась бы его жизнь, если бы Сквало не оказалось рядом, когда он очнулся много лет назад.   
Сквало смотрел на него виновато и решительно. Занзас понимал, что не может ревновать к себе же, что, наоборот, испытывает гордость. Преданность Сквало никогда не была пустым звуком. 

― Не надо. ― Занзасу было его жалко. Осталась всего пара минут до того, как жизнь Сквало окончательно изменится. 

Занзас был рад и ненавидел себя из-за своей радости. 

― Не тебе решать. Я хочу назад. Я должен назад. 

Он нажал кнопку ― внутри Занзаса все замерло: а вдруг Бьякуран солгал? ― но ничего не произошло. Нажал еще, и еще. Пластик трещал и хрустел в его руках. 

― Как мне попасть назад?! 

― Не надо, Сквало. 

Тот швырнул браслет на пол и бросился к Занзасу. Схватил его за грудки и затряс. 

― Да в чем, блядь, дело?! Хватит быть эгоистом! Хва… 

Занзас вцепился ему в плечи, отодвигая от себя. 

― Нет, твоего мира… ― сказал он. — Больше нет. 

Сквало собирался что-то ответить, но так и замер с открытым ртом. Вдохнул, подавился воздухом, выдохнул. 

― Когда ты узнал? ― Сквало скривился. То ли бешенство, то ли разочарование стремительно сменяли друг друга на его лице. Занзас сильнее сжал его плечи. Сквало трясло. 

― Спустя неделю после того, как ты попал сюда. 

Сквало побледнел и закусил губу. Хватка его руки на воротнике Занзаса ослабла. 

Занзас рванул его к себе, прижался, погладил его по спине, цепляясь за волосы. Сквало вздрагивал. Его чувства передавалась и Занзасу, этому невозможно было сопротивляться. 

― Почему ты не сказал мне сразу? 

― Я думал, так будет лучше. 

Занзас уткнулся ему в шею. От Сквало пахло пьяняще знакомо, и Занзас понял, что он никогда, никогда не смог бы его отпустить.   
Он не отпустил, когда Сквало начал вырываться. 

― Нихуя не лучше, ― ответил Сквало. 

― Я… ― стук крови в ушах Занзаса забивал его собственные слова. Он мог говорить Сквало бесконечно долго, как тот ему нужен. Мог обнимать так долго, пока Сквало окончательно не успокоится. Занзас мог свернуть сейчас горы, он никогда в жизни не ощущал такого облегчения, как сейчас. Ему больше не нужно было ничего скрывать. 

Занзас чувствовал тепло Сквало и то, как он тихо продолжал злиться. Занзас молчал. И держал Сквало еще крепче.


End file.
